Spending My Life With You
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: It was almost time for the Christmas Ball and Mikan is trying to get Natsume to go with her & have a great time!Natsume has feelings for her but never show them.He began to softened when Mikan is by his side.Will love help them? MikanxNatsume HotaruxRuka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weee a new story! Even though I have to update like crap ; This is my first fanfiction of Gakuen Alice! So sorry if I don't do the story right like it should be in the anime. This story is _**ALMOST **_based on the manga 48-50 I think. Also, some of it are from other mangas such as flashbacks. So if you haven't read it, this MIGHT be a spoiler for you but I do put the words from the manga in this story. So you can actually read it with my special twist! ;D

I know Mikan might be a tad OOC and some characters too but eh, I will try to get them in character! Oh and there would be bold words in the middle of the story for...CHIBI ACTION! I realized in the anime they look SO adorable as chibis! So I will conclude them as chibis too for the heck of it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

A ten year old girl that goes by the name of Sakura Mikan was walking slowly around the elementary school campus. Mikan had a faint blush on her face. She was obviously thinking of the raven-haired crimson eyes boy known as Natsume. What is really different from the Mikan everyone knew, she was shyer and her hair was down. She decided to let it down since she didn't have time to put it into pigtails anyways. When she reached her classroom she opened the door slowly and walked inside. In it, her classmates were fooling around while the substitute was hiding god-who-knows-where. She smiled at everyone.

The class turned towards Mikan who just closed the door and shouted, "Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Of course you wouldn't ever see Natsume greeting her. Ruka just stayed silent, petting his bunny and so was Hotaru who was just reading her book.

"Ohayo everyone!" she politely said back.

**[Chibi Mikan waved to the chibi class)**

"Wow Mikan-chan! You look so adorable with your hair down!" Nonoko exclaimed. Anna smiled and agreed.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you Nonoko-chan! I decided to let it down for now."

Both Nonoko and Anna squealed and talked about something that Mikan didn't quite get since she is still dense in the head. She walked to the back of the class, and took her seat next to the completely laid back Natsume with a usual manga on his face and Ruka.

Ruka turned towards Mikan and gave her a smile. "Ohayo Sakura-san! You look pretty with your hair down," Ruka complimented her with a faint blush on his face. Mikan, being dense as she is didn't notice the blush on his face.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon!" she said sweetly. Ruka just nodded and stood up, going to where Hotaru was. Mikan always thought they look so cute together. Even though Hotaru was cold-hearted blackmailer, Mikan thought she deserved to be with someone who won't annoy her all the time like she did. She laughed at the thought.

Unknown to her, Natsume heard the whole conversation between Mikan and his best friend Ruka. He pulled the manga he _was _reading off his face and turn towards Mikan. To his surprise, she did have her hair down. This is the second time he saw her with her hair down. The first time was in that Snow White play, which he got so jealous and threw the apple Youichi was eating at Mikan's head before she kissed Ruka. Of course, being the emotionless type, he wouldn't say he was jealous.

"Oi polka-dots, I guess you did take my word before," he said smirking.

Mikan turn her head towards Natsume and blushed, remembering what he told her when they were on the look out for Organization Z and the potion to heal Hotaru.

**[A smirking chibi Natsume with a blushing Mikan)**

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsume and Mikan were next to a small lake being silent. Mikan told Natsume that when she can create Alice stones, she would give one to him and Ruka-pyon. Natsume argued that she should just give an Alice stone to Ruka instead of him. But Mikan shook her head and told him she was giving one to him as well._

_'I wonder why he doesn't want me to give him an alice stone?' Mikan thought. She was interrupted by a splash of cold water on her face._

_**[Chibi Natsume threw water at a chibi Mikan. Chibi Mikan silent while Chibi Natsume still had water in his hands.)**_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? HEY -----!" Mikan yelled at him. She shivered from the splash. "So cold," she whispered._

_**[Angry Chibi Mikan yelling at Natsume)**_

_"TOO NOISY YOU UGLY GIRL! STUPID UGLY GIRL!" Natsume shot back at her. Mikan got angry and began to have a water fight with Natsume._

_"You mentioned ugly girl twice, you stinky fox!" she yelled while still splashing him with water._

_"Stupid ugly girl, slow ugly girl, extremely ugly girl!" Natsume retorted._

_A vein popped on Mikan's forehead. "Don't add stuff on top of "ugly girl" baka! HEY!" Mikan said._

_**[Chibi Mikan and Natsume having a water fight)**_

_After the two stopped to take a deep breath, silence came between them again._

_Both of them began to cough but it wasn't anything serious that can get them sick._

_When I grow up..._

_When I grow up..._

_I'll give my stone to Natsume..._

_Those words rang in Mikan's head of thoughts. 'Damn...so cold.' she thought still shivering._

_"Hey...ugly girl," Natsume breaking the silence between them._

_"I'm not answering you...!" she said, trying to squeeze out water from her hair._

_**[Chibi Mikan squeezing water out of her hair)**_

_"Do you still plan to have that kind of hairstyle in five years of time?" he asked._

_Mikan began to stop what she was doing and turned towards a dripping wet Natsume. "W-What...?"_

_Natsume turned towards her so his eyes were locked with hers. He still had an expressionless face on him, but Mikan thought he looked cute. She has a blush on her face for thinking Natsume was cute. "That hairstyle won't be suitable in five years of time," he said. He grabbed on of her wet ponytails and held it up. "Put your hair down," Mikan was shocked._

_"..." Mikan was silence for a while. "You...what are you..." she started. "Suddenly saying that kind of thing?" Natsume gave her an annoyed sigh and released his grip on her hair and turned around._

_His back was towards Mikan but then he slowly turned his head towards her. "Put it down," he said. "It looks better that way." He turned his head around walking back where Ruka and Tsubasa was. Mikan told him to wait but he kept on going._

_The moon that was just so blurry has somehow become so bright..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well I didn't have time to put it up so I let it down for now baka!" she said, a blush was still on her face.

"Sure I believe you polka-dots," said Natsume, his smirk still on his face.

He leaned it towards Mikan slowly.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat.

She felt his breath against her ear. She began to shudder. "I believe everything you say, cherries," he whispered and pulled back.

Her face began to redden as the color of cherries.

"P-pervert!" she yelled at him. He smirked.

What she didn't know, Natsume wasn't being perverted and looked under her skirt. Oh no, he just gave her a new nickname. And by the looks of her face, he guessed the right answer. Natsume began to chuckle and continued to read his manga, acting like nothing happened.

A/N: Chappie 1 over! Weeee! I hope you likie! If you have any comments or questions, feel free to put it in your review! Oh, and yes that flashback did really happen in the manga. I believe it was Chapter 38.

Well, please review my **FIRST **Gakuen Alice story! **NO FLAMES DAMMIT! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Weee I got a first favorite story for this! Thank you alicelove! Also, thanks for the reviews, favs, etc! I feel my story is going to have a good start!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After 30 minutes, the nullifier and fire caster went silent. Natsume reading his manga and Mikan looking out the window admiring the scenery. She sighed dreamily and began to fantasize about a certain person next to her without even knowing.

' Wait why am I thinking of that pervert!? ' She thought screaming in her mind. The class got noisier and noisier by the second until Narumi-sensei came. Everyone greeted Narumi except Natsume.

"Ohayo class," he greeted.

"Oh thank god your back!" the substitute yelled with a crying face on.

**[Chibi Substitute teacher sobbing with his hands on his head)**

"Oh I won't be here for long," Narumi said. "I just have an announcement to the class." He turned to a class with a cheery face. The class looked at him with a sweat drop at the back of their heads. "As you know, December is coming soon and so is the Christmas Ball!"

The class began to cheer. How they loved the Christmas Ball, they absolutely love almost all the events that happen in the academy. Almost. Narumi laughed and try to settle down the class.

"As most of you know, we will have to prepare the ball before the day comes. For now, regular classes will be canceled for now and you will be planning what you and your classmates in you GA Ability Class will be planning to make the ball a complete success." Narumi stated. "The arrangement will start tomorrow, you can help other class as you wish, this isn't a race anyways. As for now, I will be going. Au Revoir!" He waved to the class and left.

"Wait Narumi-sensei! Don't leave me!" the substitute teacher cried out. He was suddenly pulled from one of the students and got tied to a chair with a handkerchief around his mouth.

**[Chibi Substitute struggling with tears rolling down his face)**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" the class roared with excitement.

"A Christmas Ball!? Sounds fun!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Hn, there's nothing interested about it cherries,"

"Na-Natsume! What's not interested about it?" Mikan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," he simply said continuing to read his manga without giving the brunette girl a glance.

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "You always say that, you said the same thing at the Last Dance! Which by the way I didn't get a dance from you..." Mikan began to blush as she remembers when Natsume first said her name.

' H-He says people's names so seriously. ' She thought. She glanced at him only to find out his eyes were covered by his bangs. What really surprised her was that he had a blush on his face. RECORD (CD) BREAK!

Mikan eyes widened. She, the dense girl made **THE **Natsume Hyuuga who is a pervert _**BLUSH!? **_Mikan thought if Hell became Heaven and Heaven became Hell.

"Na-Natsume?" she called out. She was getting worried about him. She began to put her hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. "Are you ok?"

He did it again.

He began to lean in towards Mikan. Her face just began to get redder and redder. She can feel his breath on her ear and neck again. What was new was that he had one hand around her waist and the other hand was playing with her hair. "Nanana-Natsume...???" she stuttered uncontrollably.

**(Chibi Natsume hugging Chibi Mikan with his head down**

"Mikan..." he whispered.

Mikan's heart skipped 2 beats. ' H-He said my name again... ' She thought remembering the times where Natsume called her by her real name.

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsume was sitting down next to a rock while Mikan was next to him standing up. She had her hands on her hips with a pout face._

_"Well how would __**YOU **__feel if I call you 'polka dots' or 'strawberry patterns' huh!?"_

_Natsume had his head down, shielding his crimson eyes. _

_"Mikan..."_

_"Na-Natsume? Did...Did you just..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She felt that every time he said her name, they would be in a bad position, just like that time.

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN)_

_Natsume was lying on one of the tables with an unease face. The students blocked all the doors so the teachers won't be able to take him away._

_"Natsume!" Mikan cried out. "Hold on!"_

_"Ru...ka…" he mumbled._

_"Natsume? What did you say?"_

_"Ru...ka..."_

_Ruka looked at his best friend with worry in his eyes. Mikan looked at him._

_"Mi...kan..."_

_She suddenly looked at him. "Me? I'm right here!" She began to hold his hand._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She shook of the thought off.

"Mikan..."

"...Yes Natsume?" She was getting really nervous. So nervous that she is starting to shake a little.

"Mikan...I --"

He was cut off by a sudden flash. He and Mikan whipped their heads to the source of the flash only to see Hotaru holding out of her camera with an evil smile on her face.

**[Chibi Hotaru thinking of herself on mountains of rabbits (money))**

"H-HOTARU!" Mikan screeched.

**[Beet red Chibi Natsume and Mikan. They kept on holding each other)**

"Oi Imai-san, give me that camera," Natsume demanded.

Hotaru shook her head 'no' and stick out her tongue. She then walked out the door to go duplicate the picture she took and sell it for she was the pro blackmailer.

' I am going to be rich! ' The inventor thought smirking.

"HOTARU YOU HEARTLESS PERSON! COME BACK HERE!" Mikan cried and ran off to catch up with her best friend.

**[Chibi Mikan began to chase Chibi Hotaru)**

Ruka saw the whole thing and began to chuckle. Natsume just blinked and sighed. He stood up and approached the animal lover boy.

"Natsume?" Ruka called out his name. Natsume just looked at him and gesture him to follow him.

"Come on before Polka-Dots kill Imai and miss the fun," he said. Ruka nodded and stood up, following his best friend out of the classroom. Natsume had his emotionless face back on but deep down, he was smiling.

' This will be an interesting Christmas Ball,' he thought smirking.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Sorry if Natsume and Mikan is acting a little out of character!! Also, this story might go fast because I want it to be the Christmas Ball event already. XD Review! 

**NO FLAMES!!! THAT MEANS YOU TOO NATSUME!!!**

**Natsume: AW MAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay! I might update every week or now and then. My damn teacher gives me homework that is as tall as Mount Everest and expect me to finish them **THE NEXT DAY.** Well, thank you for all your kind reviews!

Oh and this is to all the flamers out there. Before you even do or even** THINK **about flaming me and my stories, I warn you, you will be on my coldest side. Just because I have spelling errors and grammar mistake doesn't mean I don't know how to write a story well. I try my hardest making my writing ability better and better. That's what school is for. Also, if you flame me because of the pairing then why in god's name did you come here for? Don't flame people because your anti-character comes into the story. Stay to your own territory and ignore your most hated character in my story. Lastly, don't flame me because of my poor English ability. No one is pixel perfect. Everyone is absolutely the same; there is no difference between you, me, and everyone else. Like I said, this is ONLY for flamers. Other than that, all of you are wonderful people!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"HOTARU GET BACK HERE!" Mikan shouted to her best friend. She was chasing her for at least 30 minutes and she was getting tired. The only reason she wasn't able to catch up with Hotaru is because she was using her duck scooter. She stopped and put her hands on her knees panting. 'Oh well, I am use to her blackmailing me,' she thought. She sighed and began to walk back to her classroom. She was in a deep thought she didn't realize that Natsume bumped into her until she felt like she was going to fall. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact but she didn't feel herself fall on her bottom. Instead she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see crimson eyes staring at her.

"N-Natsume!?" she asked surprised. She had a blush on her face and turned around so Natsume didn't see her blushing. Unfortunately for her, he saw the blush.

He began to smirk at her.

"Well, I was bored staying in that boring class so I came out looking for you," he simply said. He let go of her waist and put his hands in his pockets while leaning on the wall.

"You...were looking for me?" Mikan asked dumbly. She blinked at him. She innocently blinked again.

He nodded slowly and began to walk back to class.

"W-Wait!" Mikan shouted to him, running towards him. Natsume stopped for a second and turned his head to the brunette. He shrugged and began walking again, only more slower so the brunette can catch up. Soon they were walking back to class in silence.

' Why was he looking for me? ' Mikan questioned herself. She turned to look at him. ' Was he worried about me or something? Nah, this is **NATSUME**we are talking about Mikan! ' She shook her head furiously getting the thought of Natsume worrying about her off her head.

"Oi, polka-dots," Natsume said coolly. "Be careful shaking your head like that. We wouldn't want your head to fall off the ground now will we?" He smirked at her.

Mikan's faced reddened. "Natsume! You're as cold-hearted as Hotaru!" she whined. His smirked widened and he put his hand on top of her head. Mikan gasped and stared into his crimson eyes. Mikan was surprised that his eyes weren't like raging flames or cold eyes that he used to give everyone he despise. She smiled a little on how much she changed him from a cold-hearted person into an almost kind-hearted person. Almost. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her smile all of a sudden. It's not like he doesn't like seeing her smile. Oh no, it's the opposite. He is just too stubborn to admit it.

Mikan burst into a fit of giggles. Ok, now Natsume is very confused. First she was whining, then she was being silent, then she smiled; now she is giggling? ' Does she have problems controlling her emotions? ' Natsume thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand grasping his other hand that wasn't on Mikan's head. Natsume began to stare at the smiling brunette.

"Come on! Iinchou and the others might worry about us! By the way, wasn't Ruka-pyon with you?" she said to him with a big smile planted on her face. Natsume looked away from her gaze fearing she might think he is growing soft.

"Well, he went on his own to find Imai leaving me here to find you," he answered. He didn't understand why the brunette was holding his hand. Hell, he didn't know why he was searching for her in the first place! Or does he?

"Aw, they made such a cute couple despite Hotaru's emotionless side," she said softly. "But even the coldest person has a happy side right Natsume-kun?" She continued to smile at him.

' I won't give up on you Natsume-kun. I don't want to see you suffer from all of these missions you are sent out to, but for now, all I can do for you is stay by your side, ' she thought. She then began to drag him back to class unconsciously. She didn't know she was dragging him since she was drowned into her own thoughts. Natsume just stared at her.

' What's up with this idiot? Why does she keep on smiling? She even smiles through all of the sorrow she has been through. ' he thought. After a few minutes of silence, both of them didn't realize they were standing in front of their classroom. Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and opened the door. She gestured to Natsume to follow her and surprisingly, he obediently followed her.

"Where were you Mikan-chan?" Yuu Tobito as known as Iinchou asked. "We were all worried about you and Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka came back but you two were still missing,"

"Oh don't worry about us!" Mikan said cheerfully. "We just went out for fresh air."

Yuu nodded and went back to what he was doing. All of a sudden Kokoroyomi, the mind-reader popped out of nowhere in front of Mikan. Mikan, frightened and the littlest thing that jumps in front of her, jumped a little. She didn't know that Natsume was walking back to his desk just to put his legs on top of it, his arms at the back of his head, and a manga covering his face as usual.

"So you plan to make Natsume smile and laugh eh?" he questioned her. Mikan's face slightly reddened. "And you plan to tell him how you feel about him? Aw, I think our little Mikan-chan is growing up a little!" He chuckled.

"Kokoroyomi," Mikan whined. "Stop reading my mind!"

"Sorry Mikan-chan!" Kokoroyomi apologized yet laughed at the same time. "Couldn't help it!" He then walked away to his identical brother, who was floating around the room.

Mikan took her seat to the "sleeping" Natsume and put her head on the desk thinking.

"Hey, Natsume?" she softly called out his name. Natsume took of the manga that covered his face and directed his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Central Town with me later?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can't go anywhere without my partner with me. Besides, my special ability class and I have to prepare for the Christmas Ball. You did say dangerous type people can not participate on helping out on any events right? So I was wondering if you want to come with me and helping me instead since you have nothing to do. You can bring You-chan too if you wish."

"Hn,"

"I take that as a yes!"

Mikan was happy that Natsume agreed to help her prepare for the Christmas event. Well, she doesn't know if 'Hn' is a yes or no but heck, she wanted him to be with her. At least long enough to cease his missions for a while. She doesn't want to see him hurt or even worse... She didn't dare to say those 3 letter word.

'As long as Natsume is safe, I don't care on what befalls upon me,' she thought. She began to daydream on what will happen in the Christmas Event. Natsume rolled his eyes at her and began to read his manga.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know it's kind of a pathetic chapter but eh. I will speed up things a bit! I promise! I want to finish the Christmas Event before Christmas comes. Well hope you like this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I Love you guys and your kind reviews! Except Natsume's flame. DAMMIT I SAID NO FLAMES NATSUME!

Natsume: Hn

Li-en: Now, you burned my cookie...Aw man! Eh, well enjoy this chapter! I have less than a week to get to the Christmas Ball! So it will speed things up a bit Ok!? Oh some songs here are in Japanese but I post it in English so you know what the hell they mean if you don't know Japanese. Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the bell had ring, everyone in Class B literally ran out the class room shouting, "FREEDOM!!!!" But there were four students still left in the classroom. Can you guess who they were? Yep! Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka.

"Hey guy! You want to go to Central Town with me and Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked gleefully.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other before they nod as their reply.

"Sure Sakura-san," Ruka politely said. He began to pet his bunny's head, known as Usagi.

"Really Hotaru!?" Mikan asked, clasping her hands together with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure," she said emotionlessly. "Just as long as you let me blackmail anyone while we are there."

"Eh..." Natsume, Mikan, and Luca has a big sweat drop behind their heads when they saw Hotaru get at least 3 cameras with her.

Mikan blinked at her then smiled again. "Let's go!" She then grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him towards the exit. Hotaru then grabbed the camera around the neck and took a picture of them.

"I am so going to be rich!" Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eyes. While she was in her own little world, Ruka began to push her out to the entrance as well.

'Despite she is a blackmailer, she is kind of cute while she smiles. Not an evil smile that is, ' Ruka thought. He had a little blush on his face.

"Eh, quit dragging me you idiot! I can walk perfectly you know!" Natsume said while glaring at the brunette.

"Quit complaining Natsume-kun! If we don't hurry we will miss the bus to Central Town!" she told him. Then she began to blush when she realizes that she was holding his hand.

"Can't we change our clothes first you idiot? Winter is coming and you want us to freeze to death?" he said.

Mikan began to stop walking but she still held on to his hand.

"Eh? What's wrong?" he asked. He blinked. Was it something he said?

Mikan than turned to him with an innocent look on her face. "Since when you get cold? Your Alice is fire right? So doesn't that mean it gives you body heat too? she asked.

"Baka, of course it does!" he said. "But YOU don't have the fire Alice so YOU have to go and put on your coat unless you want to freeze to death,"

"Geez, I didn't know you are so worried about me," she said teasingly.

"EH!? Why should I be w-worried!?" Natsume stammered. "I just don't want to get blamed if you come back having a high fever!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Natsume, whatever you say..." She then let go of his hand and walked forward, heading towards her room, leaving a confused Natsume behind.

'That baka is so confusing. Worry about her, tch ' he thought. He then sighed. He put his hands in his pocket and began to follow the brunette.

* * *

**With Hotaru and Ruka**

"That dummy," Hotaru said. "Did she really want to freeze to death?"

Apparently, Ruka and Hotaru saw the whole scene. Of course they aren't dense like their friend; they were wearing their own coats and gloves as well.

"Don't worry about her," Ruka assured her. "Natsume won't let that happen to her."

Hotaru nodded.

"Come to think of it, Natsume's always there to protect her, so I don't have to worry much." she said. She then began to walk away.

'Natsume is always there for her, but not only him. All of us are here to protect her. ' Ruka thought. 'Just like I'm always here for you. Even though you're an evil blackmailer who takes embarrassing pictures of me and sell it for money! '

Ruka shook of the thought and began to catch up with the inventor.

* * *

**Natsume and Mikan**

It didn't take them 5 minutes to get to Mikan's room since it was just right around the corner. Mikan got her keys out and open her door. She then walked to the closet finding her coat so they can go to Central Town already. Natsume looked around the small room and shrugged. He sat on her bed and began to wait.

"Oi, you better hurry up before Imai, Ruka, and the bus leaves us," he said teasingly.

"Shut up Natsume," she said and walked towards the bathroom, with her coat and gloves in her hand. She slammed the door and began changing. Natsume just closed his eyes and smirked.

Soon, Mikan came out. She had her uniform under her brown coat and wore black gloves. She decided to put her hair into two little pig-tails held by a red ribbon. She kind of got tired of her hair being into two pig-tails so she is letting her hair down. Besides, snow will be falling heavily soon and her hair is there to keep her neck from freezing, despite a scarlet scarf around her neck. Natsume began to open one eye and looked at the flushed Mikan. He then opens both of eyes and stood up, walking towards her. He ruffled her brunette hair softly.

"There's no need to be flushed little girl," he said emotionlessly. "Come on, you said I can bring Youichi so let's go pick him up." He began walking towards the exit and into his...room?

"Wait Natsume!" Mikan shouted and began running towards her partner. When she caught up, he went into his room. She slowly followed him into his room and stared at it in awe. Who knew his room was huge? Oh wait, he is a special star, duh of course his room will be big. She then saw Youichi on his bed clutching onto one of Natsume's pillow. She arched an eyebrow. How did Youichi get in here?

Natsume began to pick Youichi up and into his arms. He began to ruffle his hair softly just like he did with Mikan.

"Come on Youichi," he said softly. "We're going to Central Town."

The little boy nodded. Natsume began to put him down on his bed and began to walk towards his closet, grabbing his and Youichi's coat. Mikan began walking towards Natsume's bed and began to sit down next to Youichi.

"Hello You-chan," she greeted him. Youichi began to turn to her.

'She is the person who calmed Natsume down...I guess I have to respect that, ' Youichi thought. He then sighed and began to climb into Mikan's arms. Mikan was surprised that Youichi did this. Usually he says some means things he learned from Natsume but now he is being nice to her? Big change right there.

'Well I'm not complaining! ' she thought happily. She began to hug him tightly, playing with his silver locks. Youichi began to clutch on her coat and closed his eyes.

'The least I can do is be kind to her for all the things she has done to Natsume, no matter how much annoying she is, ' Youichi thought.

Natsume came to the room, with his coat and a red scarf around his neck. He had his hands in his coat pockets and he just stared at the scene between Mikan and Youichi. He then gave a half-smile.

"Youichi," he called out. Mikan and Youichi turned to him. Natsume too sat on his bed next to them. "Come here and let me put on your coat," Youichi nodded. Mikan gave him to Natsume and she watched as he put Youichi's coat on him. She smiled at both of them.

'Despite your cold personality Natsume-kun, you have such a kind heart towards little kids, ' she thought.

Natsume turned to the brunette. "Let's go,"

Mikan nodded.

* * *

**At Central Town**

"Sorry we're late Hotaru and Ruka!" Mikan apologized to the two who were currently eating ice cream.

"It's alright Sakura-san," Ruka said. "We just got here and decided to buy ice cream while we wait for you anyways,"

"So Mikan," Hotaru started. "Have you thought of anything to do in the Christmas Ball? Ruka told me about it."

"Eh?" Mikan questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"The academy held this every year. They decide to let one person to say something to everyone in the ball. That person can dance, sing, and say a speech, whatever but it must be approved by all teachers and staff. But it doesn't take any student to perform something in front of everyone. It must come from the heart and it must be meaningful. Everyone in the academy tries to shoot for this, well students who wants to spread their feelings to someone. It's very rare to have a person do that. So don't get your hopes up if they don't choose you," Ruka explained.

"Wow!" Mikan said in amazement. "I should try it out!"

"Didn't you listen to last part Ruka told you idiot?" Natsume said. "Don't get your hopes up if they don't choose you,"

"Ne, Natsume, stop bringing my hopes down!" Mikan complained. "Can't you have faith in me for once!?"

Natsume hid his shock status behind his emotionless face.

"Hn,"

"Don't worry Sakura-san," Ruka said trying to break the silence between her and Natsume. "Everyone will cheer for you, even Natsume. Right Natsume?"

Natsume sighed and looked at Mikan. "Whatever, good luck then, happy now?"

Mikan glared at him. "What kind of encouragement is that!? Oh well, it can't be helped. Thank you anyways Natsume!" She flashed him a bright smile.

Natsume just turned away.

"Hey!" someone called out. "Mikan-chan!"

The group turned around to find the source of the voice. They saw Tsubasa with Misaki with him running towards them.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" she called out. Mikan began to run towards them giving them a big hug. Tsubasa picked her up like she was a doll and swing her around.

"Hey kouhai," he greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Tsubasa-senpai! What are you and Misaki-senpai doing here?" Tsubasa gently put her down on the sidewalk.

"Well Misaki and I decided to stroll around Central Town looking for decorations we should buy for the Christmas Ball,"

"Yep! Since you came to our class Mikan-chan, we are participating in decorating in events again!" Misaki said.

"Really!? Wow! What are you guys going to buy?" Mikan asked.

"That's what we're here for! We'll tell you tomorrow once we find out. So your here with your friends eh?"

"Hai!"

"Where's your partner?" Tsubasa looked to the left and right, looking for the Kuro Neko (black cat).

"I'm over here Andou," a deep voice called out behind him. Natsume had that scary look on his face again. It gave Tsubasa the chills.

'I swear, when I am asleep, he will be there to end my life, ' he thought.

Tsubasa nervously laughed. "Well we better get going! See you tomorrow Mikan-chan!"

"Oh don't worry! Natsume will be coming with me!"

Tsubasa turned paled. "W-What?"

"Yep!" Mikan smiled brightly. "I invited him to help us decorate! So expect him to be with us!"

"R-Right," Tsubasa can _feel _the black cat glaring at him.

"Oh this will be good," Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"I feel bad for that shadow guy, there's nothing to be afraid of Natsume if Mikan's there," he whispered back.

Hotaru shrugged. "This will get me MUCH richer Ruka-kun," She smirked.

Ruka nervously pet Usagi. "Right...You are so evil sometimes Imai. Wait, you're always evil!"

"Why thank you Ruka-kun!" She smiled sweetly at him.

'Somehow that smile is creeping me out, ' Ruka thought shuddering.

"Well see you tomorrow Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said. She waved at them while they walked away. Well, when Misaki walked away and Tsubasa ran for his life.

Hotaru took pictures of Tsubasa running for his dear life and plan to let him pay her before everyone in the school pays for it. Now where is the fun in that?

"Come on guys! Let's go to the Howalon store! My treat!" Mikan said.

"As long as you're buying it," Hotaru said. "I don't care."

"Nothing goes free around you Hotaru..."

After they went to the Howalon store, they began to walk back towards their dorms. They all went their separate ways while Natsume dropped Youichi to his room since he was in fact sleeping when we arrived at the bus stop.

Mikan sighed and sat down next to the Sakura Tree she and Natsume always sit beside.

"I wonder if I should think of a song to sing in the ball," she said out loud. All of a sudden a song popped up in her head.

'Just the perfect song for the perfect person! Right...Natsume-kun? 'Mikan thought blushing. She took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

(A/N: The song is Eternal Snow from the anime Full Moon O Sagashite. I know the lyrics are English but I want you to understand what they mean, even if you don't read it.)

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it?

Even though I've never said anything?

Like snow, but quietly,

It continues to pile up

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my tears won't stop

Therefore, I should be free of you

How long will I keep thinking of you?

My sigh makes the window glass fog up

Now, a burning candle

Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you every time I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight

If there were an eternally falling snow

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my chest fills up

I want to cry out to the winter sky

I want to see you now

She then stopped singing. Her grandpa used to say that her parents used to sing this to her when she was a baby. The wind passed by her, making her hair flow with it. She had tears in her eyes while she was singing. She used to suck at singing, but she didn't give up. She practiced everyday till she got better singing. She wasn't the type of person to give up; she was the opposite of that. After all of her practice, her singing voice became much beautiful than her old singing voice.

"Natsume," she whispered. She then fainted. Her tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes. She had been crying so much she passed out, under the moonlight, under the Sakura Tree.

"Baka," someone whispered. That person carried her bridal style and walked back towards her dorm. He put her down on her bed gently and began to walk away from the bed. Suddenly, he felt a small hand on top of his. He looked back to see the sleeping brunette holding tightly onto his hand, afraid to let it go. He smiled at her and decides to stay with her for the night. He knew he will be greeted with a loud obnoxious shriek in the morning, but it was worth it. He lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from chilling. He then fell into a peaceful sleep. A peaceful sleep he never fell into for a very long time.

Can you guess who?

Yep, Natsume.

* * *

A/N: Kyaa!!! The ending made me squeal! Like I said, excuse my OOCness for Natsume! But I just had to do it! Isn't it kawaii!?

Mikan and Natsume: ...

Li-en: Hehe well review people! And this time, no flames Natsume!!!!

Natsume: -crosses his arms arrogantly-

Li-en: Adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As much as I LOVE story alerts, author alerts, favorite and all that crap, I need reviews! Not that all of those are bad, you guys make me have the courage to make more Gakuen Alice stories! So I thank you all for that. Here is another chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Natsume Hyuuga, who is currently in Mikan Sakura's room, woke up in the middle of the night. He lazily opened his eyes only to be greeted with darkness. He rolled his head to the side to see the brunette clutching his arm, sleeping like an innocent baby. He gave her a rare smile, glad that she won't see it since she was sleeping. All of a sudden, he jolted up, carefully not wanting to wake up the brunette.

'I know this presence,' he thought. He then growled as he suddenly recognizes the person's identity. 'Persona, that bastard.'

He then crawled out of Mikan's bed, carefully replacing his body with one of her pillows. He then walked lazily to her window, hands in his pockets as usual. He slightly hid himself from the window and he saw Persona leaning against a tree, looking impatient as ever. He sighed and began to exit the one-star's room. He took a small glance at the sleeping girl and closed the door quietly. He knew he did not want to mess with Persona nor did he want to put that punishment mask on that sent electric shocks to him if he was caught doing something unacceptable.

"Natsume..." the sleeping Mikan unconsciously whispered. She then clutched the pillow Natsume gave to her.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly at the impatient Persona.

Persona turned to him with a scowl on his face. "Come on Kuro Neko (black cat), you need to do another mission for me,"

Natsume sighed and nodded. He then put on his black cat mask, listening carefully for his mission. He knew that Mikan would not be pleased to see him hurt but he had been on these dangerous missions for almost a year, so he is use to it.

'Besides, I don't want to lose anyone I hold dear to me ever again,' he thought. He shuddered at the past memory of his forgotten village.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mikan groggily woke up by the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She then got out of bed and walked towards the window. She smiled at the scenery and opened her window, feeling the cool breeze against her body. Suddenly her eyes widened.

'Didn't I pass out near the Sakura Tree?' she thought. She looked around her room; a small folded paper on her desk caught her attention. She opened the letter and began reading it in her mind.

_Dear Baka,_

_Oi, you were sleeping near the Sakura Tree,_

_Are you crazy?_

_I brought you back to your room._

_Think before you do something polka-dots._

_I will be near the Sakura Tree waiting for you._

_If I am not in a mission._

_- Natsume_

She smiled at the letter. She began to get ready to go to the tree so she and Natsume can go to the Special Ability Class. But something got her worried; the last sentence on the note worried her.

'Don't do anything reckless on your mission baka,' she thought and walked out her door, with her books in her hand.

She ran to the Sakura Tree with a smile on her face. She halted just before she clumsily run into the tree. She went around the tree and even look up at the branches looking for a certain fire caster.

"Natsume?" she called out. "Where could he be?"

"Mikan-chan?" a voice called out. Mikan turn towards the source of the voice only to see Kokoroyomi and Mochu running towards her.

"Oh, hello Koko-kun and Mochu-kun," she greeted. "Have you two seen Natsume?"

Kokoroyomi and Mochu looked at each other and then looked at the brunette, with a frown on their face. Except Kokoroyomi, he never stops smiling, even if something drastic happen, his smile never turns into a frown. Some people say he was born like that.

"He's in the hospital Sakura-san," Mochu said.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. She dropped the books she was holding in her hand. She didn't seem to notice it.

"H-hospital?" she stammered. "Why!? What happen!?"

"We found him here unconscious," Kokoroyomi informed. "He was out cold badly; he had bruises everywhere on his body. He was bleeding but it wasn't that serious."

"So we took him to the hospital," Mochu continued. "We plan to check on him later but we are busy, so can you check on him for us Sakura-san?"

Mikan nodded numbly. Tears were forming in her eyes, she didn't dare try crying.

"Don't cry Mikan-chan," Kokoroyomi said softly. "Natsume is a strong guy, he won't die so don't worry."

Mikan nodded again. She got down on her knees and began to pick up her forgotten books.

'Natsume you baka!' she thought.

"I'll be c-checking on him right now, see you guys later," she said softly. She then turned around and began running towards the hospital. She turned around and waved at Natsume's friends.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Mikan arrived at the entrance of the hospital, panting. She entered it and went up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" she politely called out.

Soon, a nurse came out. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Can I see Natsume Hyuuga please?"

"Sure honey, his room is #303. Be sure not to disturb him much ok dear? He needs his rest,"

Mikan nodded and look around the hospital, looking for the number 303. After 5 minutes of looking, she finally found the room. She turned the knob and let herself in. She found Natsume lying down in the hospital bed, looking pale. Her eyes softened and she began to sit herself next to him.

"Baka, don't push your limit," she whispered softly, expecting complete silence as a reply. He started to sweat. Mikan began to panic and looked around the room. She found a small towel on top of a table with a bowl filled up with cold water.

'How ironic,' she thought. She quickly grabbed the towel and dipped it in the water. She then squeezed out the extra water from it. She walked back to Natsume and put the towel on top of his forehead. She has experienced this all the time when her grandfather was sick. She sighed in relief when she saw Natsume's eyes stop twitching like he was having a nightmare. She sat back down and stares at the raven-haired boy that annoyed her so much, yet gave her the best life in the academy, aside from the fights and insults that he always shot at her.

Tears soon came out of her eyes, never stopped flowing from her cheeks. She sobbed silently as she remembers that her sensei say that every time someone uses their Alice to their limit, their life span decreases.

"Oi, baka, quit crying already," a voice said to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the calm fire caster.

"Why shouldn't I cry you idiot!?" she cried. "You nearly ended your life!"

Natsume sighed. He was annoyed at the brunette but he couldn't blame her. "There is nothing to cry about polka-dots,"

"Quit being so hard on yourself!"

She cried harder. She then felt a thumb wiping the falling tears. She opened her eyes to see Natsume sitting down, in his other hand was the small towel she put on his forehead a while ago.

"Crying doesn't suit you," he said softly. "If you want me to heal, then keep smiling,"

She remembered that her best friend, Hotaru said the same thing to her. She nodded and began to hug the fire caster, not too hard since he was still injured. Natsume's eyes softened. She let go of him and smiled. "Get better soon ok baka? I don't want you to miss the Christmas Ball,"

Natsume nodded. He then lay back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He then felt something on his cheek. Mikan was kissing him on the cheek. He opened one of his eyes to the brunette.

"Go to sleep, it's the faster way to get better," she said. She took the small towel and began to put it on his forehead again. She walked away, going to her Special Ability Class. She quietly closed the door behind her. Natsume stares at the closed door. He sighed and looked up in the ceiling before he closed his eyes again.

"What a baka," he muttered and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I am getting NOWHERE to the Christmas Ball but eh. Hope you like it! Sorry that Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi is not in this chapter! Gomenasai! Enjoy while I try to update everyday so I am already there to the Christmas Ball!

Adieu! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Hehe...that rhymes XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, Sorry for the long wait. Busy with homework like crazy. ;-; But I love you guys for reviewing! Here are some responses n.n

**Kesha A. Alcantara: **Hm, I swear I have heard your name before...Oh well...Thank you for your kind review! I am very happy that someone loves my story as much as other people and I do. Yes, this story is still continuing, that's why it isn't marked 'Completed' just yet. Sorry for not emailing you but I see no email address so yea...Thanks though!

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** Hehe, thank you! I think it goes between cute and sweet. Wait, doesn't that mean the same thing? o.o

**XxMeruPurixX:**Yay! You had time to read my GA story! You're welcome for reviewing your story and sequel. It's damn CUTE! You should update! Don't worry, I am trying to update EVERYDAY and it's annoying me...But I enjoy reading my work after I'm done. n.n

I believe that's it...If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mikan was walking towards her Special Ability class with an expressionless face on. That wasn't normal for the usually cheerful brunette everyone knows and loves. She opened the door and she was greeted with worry faces.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked. "Where's Natsume?"

"He's in the hospital resting," Mikan replied quietly. But she then smiles at Misaki and Tsubasa who was right behind her. She won't give up smiling right? Natsume told her to keep on smiling, so that's what she should do. "But I have no worries! He is strong and he will manage through this!"

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other in sympathy. Tsubasa then smiled and walked up to the little brunette and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Mikan, he is strong enough so don't worry about it!" He remembered what Natsume said to him when they were on the look out for Organization Z.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsubasa held a stick poking the fire in boredom. He then heard someone coughing and turned towards Natsume. He was on his knees with one of his hands covering his mouth._

_Natsume continued to cough uncontrollably._

_"Natsume?" he called out. "What's up?"_

_Natsume coughed in response._

_"Eh...Natsume?"_

_Natsume couldn't stop coughing, his cheeks were burning up and he started to sweat._

_"Natsume!?" Tsubasa began to sit beside the troubling Natsume. "Hey, what's wrong, really? Natsume..."_

_Soon, something red began to ooze out of Natsume's hand._

_Blood._

_Natsume began looking at his hand. His hand was stained with blood. Tsubasa was shock. He stood up and was soon hovering over Natsume's shadow._

_"Hey..."_

_"Shut up," Natsume spat. "You'll wake up Ruka and the idiot,"_

_"What are you saying!?" Tsubasa whispered harshly to Natsume. "You're even coughing up blood..."_

_"...It's nothing," Natsume said coolly. His bangs were covering his eyes but he was still sweating. "So shut up, this kind of thing immediately passes..." He was holding on a small chain around his neck._

_**(A/N: Don't ask, I don't know about it, based upon the manga)**_

_"Still saying it's nothing much...you..."_

_He then remembered what Tono said to him._

_FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK_

_"Tsubasa," Tono started. "You help me keep an eye on that stinky brat Hyuuga Natsume, will you?"_

_"Eh? I don't want to," Tsubasa answered._

_"Alright, just do whatever I tell you to," Tono said ignoring the decline of his offer. "There's something about that child that worries me. And I heard he's been running in and out of the hospital a lot lately."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Never mind, it would be great if I were worrying about nothing," Tono said. "You never know, that fellow,"_

_END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK_

_'You, that blood...can it be...' he thought. He then remembered Kaname and Bear. 'Can it be, this fellow...?' _

_"The Alice decreases the life span of the user as the ability is utilized,"_

_Those words ran through his head._

_"When did it start...?" he asked. "When did it start to be like this?"_

_Natsume wiped the blood off of his lips and then grabbed Tsubasa by the collar by force._

_"...You can't tell Ruka or anybody..." he said harshly. Sweat still appeared on his face._

_Tsubasa was wide-eyed. 'Natsume,'_

_'Natsume,' both Ruka and Mikan thought in their head while they were sleeping._

_"I won't let you tell them," Natsume spat. "If you dare to say it, I'll kill you."_

_Tsubasa still was shock. "You...you..."_

_If Natsume isn't smiling, I can't smile either._

_Ruka..._

_"Do you actually know the situation you're in!?" Tsubasa yelled. "If you know you're in this shape, how can I possibly bring you onwards?"_

_If only Natsume has to suffer the pain, alone then I will never--not in my whole life, be happy._

_"...You ask 'when did it start' right?" Natsume asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"It's been almost a year," He turned to the shadow caster, still holding onto the chained necklace. "This whole year, I've been completing undercover work for the school in this condition. Don't compare me to your group of half-baked Alices"_

_Natsume turned away. "Forget what you saw, otherwise I could sneak up and attack you at any time."_

_A year..._

_He remembers he went through the same problem as Natsume. Even Kaname tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to a word he said. Natsume began to crawl next to Ruka. He then lied down facing him, using one of his arms as a pillow. He then fell asleep, leaving a pondering Tsubasa._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

'That brat keeping that a secret to everybody, but I don't blame him,' he thought. He then saw a waving hand in front of his face. He snapped out of thoughts only to see a worry Misaki and Mikan.

"Are you ok Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Yea, you spaced out a bit,"

Tsubasa gave a small smile and lifted Mikan up, like she was a baby. "Don't worry about me squirt, I am fine,"

Mikan giggled.

"Let's start planning shall we?" Misaki said, clasping her hands together.

"HAI!" the whole class shouted.

They all went to a **LARGE **building just outside of the High School Branch.

Mikan stepped in with amazed. "WOW! It's so HUGE!"

"Haha, this is where the Christmas Ball will be held," Tsubasa explained.

"Really!? Such a huge place!"

Suddenly two students from the high school branch called for Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Well, take your time helping anyone here Mikan-chan enjoy!" Misaki said quickly before she and Tsubasa were dragged away. She blinked and then shrugged and began walking around until she saw 2 familiar people.

"HOTARU! IINCHOU!" she screamed and waved at them. Hotaru and Yuu turns towards the brunette.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Yuu greeted.

"Hi Yuu!" she greeted then she turned to Hotaru.

"Hello Hotaru!" she shouted and attempted to give her a huge bear hug.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Poor Mikan got shot on the head with Hotaru's baka gun, again.

"Stay away from me nose-dripped girl," she said coolly and turned back to work.

"Awww Hotaru," she whined rubbing her soar head.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Hai, thanks for worrying Iinchou," she said smiling.

"Hey, you should help out the cake team; they sure look like they could use your help!"

"Hm, okay! I'll give it a try! See you later Hotaru and Iinchou!"

"Bye Mikan-chan!"

Mikan dashed towards where students were baking the largest cake in the entire world.

"Hey can I help?" Mikan asked politely to a girl who was mixing icing.

"Sure! We need all the help we can get anyways!" she said. She then stopped mixing the icing for a while and grabbed what looks like a white apron and a white hat people use so their hair won't get in the way. "Put on this and help those students cool off the sponge cakes before we pour on the icing!"

Mikan nodded and began to put on the clothes the girl gave her. She then walked towards one of the sponge cakes and kneeled down next to it.

"Hm, how should I cool them off?" she asked herself out loud. "Should...I use...?"

She stopped for a moment and remembered her second Alice. The ability to steal, copy, and erase other people's Alices. She just notice that when she met her mother while getting the antidote from them to heal Hotaru Imai.

**(A/N: If you guys read the summary of Chapter 88-90 it says she figured her stealing Alice on the tournament, but I decided to speed up things a bit. Oh, and she has the ability to copy and erase Alices as well. Not sure if she can do that in the manga as well. Nobara is also supposed to be here too but I don't know much info about her so she will be not included in the story.)**

"Might give it a shot," she said. She positioned her hands on top of one of the sponge cake and closed her eyes. She imagined a cool small flame around the sponge cake tray to cool them down. She opened one of her eyes and saw not only the sponge cake tray she was working on being lit with a small flame, but also other trays as well. She stopped using the Alice for a while and stood up, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Phew,"

Everyone looked at her amazed. Mikan started to get nervous.

"Wow Mikan-chan! You have Natsume-kun's Alice as well!?" the same girl who gave her the uniform asked.

"Well...not really," Mikan said nervously. She wasn't used to getting TOO much attention. She is still her shy self.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? Come on, let's put the icing together!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ok!"

Mikan worked very hard helping the cake team on the cake. After a few hours, the cake was finally done.

"Just in time! The ball will be tonight!" Mikan exclaimed, happy at the results of the cake.

'I wonder if Natsume is well enough to go,' Mikan thought.

"Let's go help the others put up the ornaments on the Christmas tree shall we?" the girl asked.

"Sure," she said. All of the cake team took off their apron and white hat and began running towards the Christmas tree.

"Need help Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Iinchou?" Mikan called out.

"Sure Sakura-san!" Ruka said. The huge mutated chick put one of her um...arm? Wings? Hand? right next to Mikan. She hopped onto it and felt herself being lifted and soon being eye-leveled next to Ruka.

"Whoa," she whispered, amaze at the view below them.

"Pretty isn't it?" Ruka asked. Mikan smiled.

"Sure is!"

"Here," Ruka gave her some ornaments to hang up.

"Imai and I will hang up the star,"

"Sure thing!"

Hotaru soon became level with Ruka on her duck aircraft.

"Ready Nogi?"

Ruka nodded. He held onto a HUGE yellow ornament that was shape of a star. He barely kept it from falling of the chick's hand. The chick raised her hand on top of the Christmas tree.

"Now Mochu!" he shouted.

Mochu used his levitation to lift up the star, it was driving him _nut_levitating something so huge. Hotaru grabbed a rope out of her backpack and tied it to the floating star. She then pulled it up, helping Mochu putting it on top of the tree. Ruka put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistled. Soon, a flock of birds came to his side. He nodded at them and pointed to the star. The birds got the message and began to pull it up with their talons. Soon, the star was placed perfectly on the Christmas tree.

"YAY!" the students shouted. Mikan was just done putting the last candy cane on one of the tree's branches. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead again giving out a quick 'Phew'.

"I'm going to visit Natsume-kun now Ruka-pyon," she called out.

"Oh, he checked out feeling better already!" Ruka yelled to her.

"WHAT!?" Mikan exclaimed.

Ruka hopped off of "Tori's" hand and landed next to Mikan.

"He heals fast remember, he is sitting next to the Sakura Tree you and he sit nearby all the time probably reading his manga,"

"Oh yea, I forgot about that..." Mikan remembered the time he checked out of the hospital after the incident with Reo and the Anti-Alice Organization known as the AAO. "Well, I am going to visit him anyways,"

Ruka nodded and called out one of the bird. "Hop on; this bird will take you to the entrance,"

"Hai, thank you Ruka-pyon!"

"No problem,"

Mikan hopped onto the bird's back and hold on its neck while it flew gracefully to the entrance. She then hopped back down thanking the bird. She grabbed her coat, gloves, and earmuffs Hotaru gave her a while ago. She put them on and began to walk out the entrance but she halted when her named was called. She turned around to see Narumi with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, Mikan-chan,"

"Hi Narumi-sensei!"

"I've heard that you want to sing in the Christmas Ball am I correct?"

Mikan began to blush slightly. "Y-Yes..."

"Well, the teachers and I decided that you can go and sing,"

"R-Really!?"

"Yep! We even forced Jinno to say yes so don't bring us down!"

Mikan nodded happily. "I won't! Bye Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi waved at her.

She stepped out only to be greeted with white stuff falling on top of her head and the pathway covered with...SNOW! She ignored the cold weather and began to walk towards Natsume and her tree. Even if the tree had no sakura petals, she loves the tree since she and Natsume sat by it all the time. She saw Natsume sitting on his side of the tree with his knee up and one of his hand on top of it while the other leg stretch and the other arm to his side.

"Natsume!" she called out.

Natsume slowly turned his head to the brunette. She sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"I see you healed already Natsume," she said, starting a conversation.

"Hn,"

Typical.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"What?"

"You're coming to the Christmas Ball right?"

"Like I have a choice,"

"Yay! This time, let's dance together ok?"

"W-Whatever,"

Mikan saw that his cheeks were slightly red and being dense as she is, thought he was still not feeling well. She put her hand on top of his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is slightly red,"

Natsume took off her arm off his forehead, but he never let go of her arm.

"I'm fine baka,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now quit annoying me,"

"Anti-social as always, Natsume..."

Natsume just smirked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, DONE! Christmas Ball next chapter! XD Sorry for all those A/N in the middle of the story but they are important. Ok, I know "Flashback in a Flashback" doesn't make quite sense but bear with me here. Also, the words like 'If Natsume isn't happy then I never--in my whole life will be happy.' and that crap, it's like a MINI flashback of what happened in the Northern Forest when Mikan takes on Natsume's challenge or something like that. But thank you all for the nice reviews! Now, my Christmas wish for all of you is to review! That's all I want for Christmas readers! Reviews! Make me happy! n.n

Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, I know I was supposed to update it like the day before yesterday night but I had MULTIPLE homework. But it's Christmas Break! Hallelujah!!!

XD

Review responses!

**sakura-hime18:**:D Well you don't have to wait for the next chapter no more! It's here!

**Maye Uchiha: **I see you like Sasuke as well? XD Well it's a long wait for me XD Trust me, it's not awesome updating everyday when you have homework to do. My homework is NEVER easy!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Well here is the Xmas ball chapter! And as for your questions...

#1 Question Answer: Hm, I don't know yet. But it's a great start for my second Gakuen Alice story n.n

#2 Question Answer: By the way she use fire Alice and everyone just stared at her, pretty much yea...XD

#3 Question Answer: Natsume will just blame himself for everything if Mikan does that. Even if he doesn't show it, remember?

Eternal Snow is AWESOME! ;O I should put it as my ring tone XD It's okies I LOVE awesome long reviews and questions! It's a sign you love my story:D

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:**I got it from the manga, part of it is my twist, of course it will be a SMASH:O.

Don't be shy asking me ANYTHING! Well, story related ;D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mikan was humming "Eternal Snow" to herself while she prepare for the Christmas Ball. Natsume told her to get ready and left, leaving a dumbfounded Mikan behind. But she didn't mind at all, it was almost time to be prepare at the ball anyways. So she took a quick shower and got ready into her Christmas dress the academy gave her to wear. It was really pretty.

Her dress was almost tied up around her neck with a fluffy white collar and white fluff at the end of the dress. It has the traditional Alice Academy ribbon below it with of course little white puff balls at the end. Her beautiful dress reached up to her knees with matching red gloves and red boots with a white fluff at the top of them as well. She curled her hair a bit at the bottom and put some ornaments that look like...you guessed it. Puff balls.

(A/N: Might as well look it up or message me to find an actual picture of it. I am not good at describing)

She walked out of her one-star room and began heading towards her best friend's lab. She knocked the door and waited impatiently.

"Hotaru! Are you in there!? Hurry up before we're late!" she shouted slightly knocking the door harder. The door opened revealing an expressionless Hotaru. Her dress was almost similar to Mikan's. Instead of neck-tied, it was strapless and it had a cute ribbon around her upper stomach and she had a little ribbon around her neck. She was wearing one of those headbands that were soft as fur...and fluffy. The gloves are just the same as Mikan's and her footwear almost looks like Mikan's only it's in a form of slippers or shoes.

"Let's go," she said emotionlessly.

Mikan smiled and nodded. They walked through the dormitory to look for certain people whose names were Nonoko, Anna, and Yuu. They found them at the front of the entrance to the Christmas Ball.

"Nonoko, Anna, Iinchou!" Mikan called out to them. They turned around and smiled, waving at them.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Hi Hotaru!" Nonoko greeted.

Nonoko's dress and hair looks similar to Hotaru's while Anna's looks similar to Mikan's. Anna also has puff balls on her hair just like Mikan while Nonoko has one puff ball clip to the side of her hair. Yuu's outfit looks somewhat witch-like. He was wearing a witch hat with a black and white top that were jagged at the bottom with white khaki shorts that stopped just 1 millimeter above his knee. Also, he wore white gloves and black boots which also had a jagged theme to it.

"Wow! You guys look so kawaii!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You too Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan!" both Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Come on, it's freezing out here," Hotaru said. The group nodded and opened the gigantic door.

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan! Quickly!" Anna said.

"Look! Everyone's already congregating at the ballroom..." Yuu pointed out.

"Wait up Mikan!" Nonoko exclaimed following after the eager girl. Everyone came to a halt at the decorated ball room. They were amazed, even Hotaru.

"Whoa!" Mikan said. "After having to wait and wait, the Christmas Ball organized by the Academy is finally here!"

"Look at how many little stalls there are!!!" Anna screamed with joy. "And so many things to eat too!"

"Ah! That cake we made!" Mikan said staring at the HUMONGOUS cake.

Definitely comparable to the Cultural Festival...

'This whole ball is like a dream...' Mikan thought. 'A gigantic Christmas Tree!'

Mikan stared at amazement at everything with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's really great that I'm a student of Alice Academy!" Mikan screamed with joy and 'flew' around the area with a guy in some bunny ears and a cape.

"Me too!" he exclaimed. He 'flew' around just like Mikan.

WHOOSH!

"Bunch of idiots prancing around," Hotaru said emotionlessly spraying a fly killer at the two. Subaru, Hotaru's older brother, came too with a fly swatter.

"It's almost time for the greeting ceremony," he said with the same tone as his sister.

Mikan and the guy both fell to the floor after Hotaru sprayed fly-killer to them.

**[Chibi Mikan and bunny guy landed with bruises while whining to Hotaru and her brother)**

"..."

"..."

"Imai-senpai!" someone called out. Some boy came out with a plate in his hands. He was wearing the same outfit as Yuu only he had a cape on and no witch hat.

"I finally got a hold of the crab and dish roe senpai loves to eat!!" he exclaimed walking towards Subaru. "Please have some, just a pity the clams were sold out..."

"Hotaru-chan, there's crab roe and clam there ---" Yuu said but after the guys little speech he stopped. "Seems like they've run out of fish roe,"

"Ah," Mikan whispered. She looked at her best friend and then her brother for 3 times. Seems not only do they have each other's cold attitude, but as well as their favorite food. How ironic.

"..."

"..."

The Imai siblings just stared at each other, both holding what they used on Mikan. (Fly swatter and fly killer)

"Ah, your little sister," the boy said.

There's a strange tension (why?) flowing between the Imai siblings...But for the moment, let's not mention they're meeting for the first time in about a month or so...

"This year, in comparison to previous years..." someone said through a microphone. Seems like one of the principles is making a speech. "There's been a slight rise in a variety of sudden events but I'm really very happy that I'm fortunate enough to be sitting here and celebrating Christmas with everyone."

Everyone began to cheer except for a certain fire caster who had his hands in his pockets with an emotionless face on. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a loose ribbon tied around his shirt like some kind of necklace. The shirt end also was jagged. Behind his black shirt were two pairs of...demon wings? He wore white gloves and black jagged boots. In simplest form, all the girls think he is HOT.

"As with previous years, only on the night of the Christmas ball are the barriers between seniors, juniors, and teachers dissolved," the guy continued. "Do not worry about any formalities just enjoy on this dream-like night!"

"No worry about formalities!?" exclaimed Mikan.

"Take things that happen tonight as they come, let them flow as water does..." the guy kept continuing. "Memories that you wish to keep should be buried in the depths of your heart. May you all have a good time."

"Ah! Natsume!" she called out. Natsume noticed her and began to look at her, never leaving his expressionless face off. He sticks out his tongue towards her childishly.

'What the?' she thought. She had an irritated face on. 'Somehow this dance seems a little like a combination between Christmas and Halloween,' She turned around to see other of her friends.

"Ah. Tono-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" she called out rushing to them.

The three gave her a warm smile. Tsubasa's outfit was very similar to Natsume's only he had a white tie that held onto a black cape. Misaki's dress was a loose red tank top and a red skirt with a small ribbon tied to the side of her waist. She too had a fur like collar with the traditional ribbon around it. The boots and the gloves were the same just like Mikan's. Misaki was holding onto some type of drink.

"Your outfits are so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Lil brat, you look very cute too!" Tono said. His clothes were more formal-ish. He was almost wearing a tuxedo only his pants were white instead of black. Tono lifted Mikan up in the air as if she was a doll and twirled her around.

"So kawaii!" he continued. "Wow, I'm gonna eat yoooo--"

Mikan just giggled.

"Please! Pervert, you're showing your true colors," Tsubasa complained. Both Misaki and he had an irritated face.

"Look, look," a familiar voice said. "Everyone's so energetic,"

Tono still hold onto Mikan like how Natsume always carry Youichi. Speaking of Youichi...

"Narumi-sensei, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Youichi-chan!"

"Ah," Youichi said.

Narumi sensei was like a skinny Santa Claus, only he was wearing black pants with a heart shaped belt. Sumire's dress was similar to Mikan's and her headband was similar to Hotaru's. Youichi looks like Yuu while Ruka looks like Natsume. Youichi was in Ruka's arms looking innocent as ever.

"Heh," said Mikan stretching out her hand towards him. It seems that Kokoroyomi and Tsubasa did the same thing. Hotaru just stand there wanting some presents. "Santa Claus!"

"Please gives us presents," Hotaru said, stressing out 'Please' like it was a poisonous word that can attack you anytime.

"Eh..." Narumi gave them a smile. "Change of topic,"

"It's so good to be a girl," Sumire said smiling. "The elementary, middle and high school sections all have two dress styles each." Hotaru, Sumire, Misaki, and Mikan gathered together smiling except for Hotaru who just tilt her head in confusion.

"It feels the same as the previous dance, the attitude towards guys is completely different!" Sumire exclaimed. "But the elementary school guys have two sets of attire too?" The girls look at Yuu, Youichi, and Ruka as they notice Yuu's and Youichi's attire looks different from Ruka's.

"And not only that..." Mikan trailed off. "Youichi-chan's costume really suits him as well, a spell caster!"

Youichi had an innocent face on while he turns around furiously so he was facing Ruka. "Hmph!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Mikan said. She was getting irritated easily. "Still ignoring me as always,"

Youichi gripped on Ruka's shirt looking lost and sad. Ruka notice it and try to comfort him. "What are you so angry about Youichi?" he asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen that fellow Natsume?" Tsubasa asked while he put his hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Where's that chap gone?"

Tsubasa and the others began to walk over to the dining area ready to eat. Tsubasa was eating a fried chicken wing and he suddenly felt some kind of jolt.

"What's wrong Tsubasa?" asked Misaki. He went over to Misaki and put his hand that was touching the chicken on her shoulder with the chicken still in his mouth and facing towards the area he was standing on.

"Just now...there was a sudden stream of cold air..." he said.

"Hey," Misaki said with a devious smile on. "Please don't use the hand you have held a friend chicken wing in to touch me ok?"

Anna and Nonoko began walking towards the eating. "Lemme ask you guys," Nonoko said. "Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan, do you know?"

"Hm?" Hotaru and Mikan said while stuffing their mouths with poultry.

"The highlight of the day is the last event," Anna explained. "After the activities and dinner, there will be a masquerade ball around the Christmas Tree!" Both Nonoko and Anna squealed. "One of the three main chances to confess in Alice Academy!"

Anna got a large paper shaped of a Christmas tree out of nowhere and pointed to each word. "First is free time, then gift exchange, after is the pie competition, then caroling teams, and last but not least, Masquerade Ball!"

"Masquerade ball?" asked Hotaru and Mikan.

"Yuu, if you may," said Nonoko. Yuu nodded, closed his eyes, and put his hand together. Soon there was an illusion of 2 people dancing with masks on.

"That's where you put on a mask to hide you expression, and dance!" said Nonoko.

"While wearing the mask be careful not to mistake someone else for the person you like and confess while dancing. After getting the okay from you partner, the two of you can exchange masks." explained Anna. "And then you'll be a couple for the rest of your loves, that's what the legend says."

Mikan listened carefully while Hotaru just ate a slice of watermelon.

"Because of that..." trailed off Kokoroyomi's brother, Katsuneme?

"Good luck, Ruka-pyon!" said Kokoroyomi.

Ruka whipped his heads to the two siblings with a sweat drop on his face. Seems Koko read his mind seeing that Ruka is going to ask Hotaru to dance. He still likes Mikan, but he knew his best friend likes her even though he doesn't show it.

"But!" Anna interrupted. "There's another saying when it comes to the Masquerade Ball, if your mask accidentally slips while you're dancing,"

"I hear you'll lose something important to you," finished Anna.

"Something important...? asked Mikan. She put her closed hand next to her heart. "Eh, what's what about?"

Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan kept talking how scary it was.

"That'll be fix by not dancing..." Hotaru mumbled still eating as her heart contents.

"Everyone, listen up!" a voice said over the microphone. The group turned to the voice only to see the same guy with the bunny ears and cape making an announcement. "It's time for the gift exchange!"

Narumi and Serina looked at each other and nodded. "All the gifts we've collected from you guys will be passed to every person it is meant for on my count of three!" continued the bunny person. "If the present isn't in your hands yet, please don't reach out for one on your own, please listen to this!"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"OKAY!"

Soon all of the gifts were floating around the ball room. Both Mikan and Hotaru look at them with amuse eyes.

"Wow!"

Everyone was getting gifts flying over them. Even Mikan's gift was flying down to her. She grabbed onto it and began to open it.

"What present did you get?" Nonoko asked. "Mine's pheromone perfume."

"Eh…Erm..." Mikan muttered looking at her gift. She reached for the pad note paper and began to read it.

Voucher for restoration Alice. Middle School, B Group, while stocks last.

"Eh,"

Kokoroyomi went next to her with a cap that had a star on it. "Mine's a hair growth enchanter cap," he said gripping on the hat.

He took of his hat and sat his hair grew.

"Oh gee!" shouted Sumire looking at him with shock. There was a snake around Hotaru's neck.

Hiss.

Hotaru just poked at it.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon, You-chan!" shouted Mikan. "What presents did you two get?"

Ruka turned to her and hold up his presents, a tea cup with a plate under it. It seems like it was an auto warming teacup.

"Wow, what a cute teacup!" exclaimed Mikan. "How about you You-chan"

Everyone turned towards an annoyed Youichi who was staring at his presents. Everyone began to sweat drop, even Youichi himself.

It was a signed photo frame of a Female Alice Soprano, Utague Lala.

(A/N: I don't know what the hell that is but that's what it says in the manga)

"..."

"Youichi...Youichi-chan! Swap with mine? Yuu called out. He kneeled down so he was leveled with a sighing Youichi. In Yuu's hand was a pig puppet which was wearing Christmas attire.

"Heyy!" it said.

"Why does Youichi-chan seem so listless today?" Mikan asked Ruka. "Somewhat expressionless for so long...makes people over look him."

"Um," Ruka started. "It seems like Youichi-chan lost his favorite teddy bear yesterday..."

"Teddy bear?"

Mikan looked over Youichi whose face is still emotionless even when Hotaru's snake went near him.

"I think it's an important doll his mother let him bring when he came to the school," Ruka said. "So he's been unhappy since yesterday..."

Youichi still looks like he was lost because of his innocent face. He really misses his teddy bear. The teddy bear looks like Mr. Bear only its arms and legs were shorter; it had a neat bow tied around his neck, and the name "Youichi" was stitched across its tummy.

"Ah," Mikan looked over Youichi who was glaring daggers at his gift.

'So that's how it is...' she thought. 'An important doll representing his mother...'

"Youichi, let's get something to eat," Ruka said holding onto his hand.

"Oh right," Mikan remembered. "Youichi-chan! I'll make a teddy bear for you! I'll make a great one!" She pointed to herself. Both Hotaru and Youichi just turn their head away, ignoring her. "Youichi-chan! Don't you believe in my skills..."

"Why?" Kokoroyomi asked popping out of nowhere. "Is there any reason to?"

Youichi notice Mr. Bear holding up a sack that says "Please don't litter!" It seems it was picking up left over trash people dropped. Youichi began to walk over to him.

* * *

A/N: Seems like a long chapter already! Well, next chapter will be posted rather after this, or tomorrow. Youichi! Noooo!! Bear is evil!!! Or is he? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, So far I only have TWO reviews! Meanies! DX Oh well. It can't be help.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:**Yesh he is but that's what happened in the Manga. He's up in the Christmas tree lying down. ;P But don't worry they will dance in this chapter or the next. Merii Kurisumasu to you too!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **It's supposed to be like the manga, well almost. I just add a twist around. Thank you for your review. And your welcome, ask anything at anytime!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"...Youichi?" Ruka notice Youichi was pulling the end of his shirt.

"You-chan..." Mikan said smiling. "Want to play with Bear-san?"

The moment she said "Bear-san" she pulled Youichi to Ruka with a scared face. Bear seems to be wearing a Santa hat and a red ribbon around its neck.

"Y-You..." she stuttered. Mikan looks like she has seen a ghost with Yuu look frightened behind her. "Youichi-chan! This is...an impossible request,"

Youichi ignored her and began to run towards Bear. Bear notice and gave them an evil glint. "No Youichi!" Mikan screeched. "You'll be killed by it! It's too dangerous!"

"Tsubasa-senpai," she wailed. She began to lift up a squirming Youichi. "What to do!?"

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head. "Hmm," he said. "Telling the working bear to "Play with me"... That fellow neither likes being disturbed, nor does he like kids. Further more, it's already noticed out plans; he's bound to initiate battle soon!"

Mikan, Yuu, and Ruka began to sweat drop. Bear gave Mikan an evil glint again only this time he looks like a dark aura is surrounding him. If he were able to talk we would say to Mikan, "Touch a hair on me and I'll kill you people, like a knife..." Fortunately for Mikan, it can't talk.

"Uhhh..." Mikan sweat dropped even more and she had a look of horror on her face.

"Don't Ruka's animal pheromones have any effect towards fooling Bear-san?" Mikan and Hotaru asked.

"Eh?" Ruka asked with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "What does "fooling" mean...? Besides, he's only a doll..."

"Come to think of it," Kokoroyomi said. He felt a tug on his shirt. He lifted up Youichi and put him behind his back. "Mikan? You haven't been ordered around by Youichi-chan and Ruka-pyon since Natsume's birthday yet have you?"

Mikan was wide-eyed. She turned her back on them. "Uh..."

"Bought slave?" someone said.

"Slave!

"Slave..."

Words were going around FAST.

Mikan turned to them. "EH!?"

She gave them an irritated smile. "Be-Bear-san,"

Bear gave her an evil gleam again. Mikan hid behind Tsubasa with a crying face. She could already imagine the dark aura around Bear and it getting ready to beat the crap out of her.

"It hasn't done anything yet; don't need to be so scared!" Tsubasa tried comforting Mikan. "Bear-san, don't practice boxing."

"Go for it!" Kokoroyomi, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, and Yuu cheered.

Bear just turned its head around. It looks like he was saying, "Even before the question is asked, NO!"

"Don't...be like that! Please! Bear-san," Mikan pleaded. She clasped her hands together. "I don't want to beg you like this either! I'll do anything for you...Just play a while with Youichi-chan. Even though I know you're very busy..."

Bear just kept on sweeping the floor. Youichi also had pleading eyes that seem to be saying, "Bear-san please help,"

Bear keeps on ignoring them.

"Oi, bear hear our plea!"

Tsubasa walked away to get a drink. Bear saw this and gave Mikan a roundhouse kick. Tsubasa didn't notice completely until Mikan ran to his side with a band-aid on the top of her head.

Youichi just gave out a sad sigh.

"You-chan?" Yuu called. "Are you okay you-chan?"

Tsubasa grabbed Bear and began to pull on its cheeks.

_Both Youichi and Natsume are in the Dangerous Ability Class, so Natsume also cares about Youichi...more or less..._

Mikan remembered those words. 'An important doll from his mother...'

"Be…Bear-san..." Please...Just play with Youichi-chan for a bit. Don't know why, but Youichi-chan really likes you..."

_This should be a happy night, yet...Youichi, alone, is so sad. This kind of feeling won't do._

"It's...alright even if you kick me around two or three more times..."

"Sakura..." Ruka whispered. He was amazed. Hotaru, well, she is just being Hotaru.

"..." Bear "said".

"Hm?" Tsubasa said. He looked at Bear. "What did you say?"

"You actually understand the language Bear's using?" Hotaru asked with amuse eyes.

"Mikan," Tsubasa said. "Bear-san says if you'll take over sweeping the rest of this venue, it would be fine to play with Youichi for a while."

"Sweep the venue!?" Mikan exclaimed. "That's all?" She looked behind her to see BUNCH of trash on the floor. "Ohh, I'll do it, I'll do it." She began to sigh heavily looking at the entire piece of rubbish.

'So dirty...' she thought.

"The whole of this area...?" she asked. Youichi looked surprise.

"Sakura, I'll help too," Ruka said. He felt responsible for this somehow. He couldn't let Imai's best friend spend the free time cleaning up.

Mikan turned to him and smile. "No," she said. "No problem! Nothing much anyways! That's all there is! You'll play slowly with him if I just take over, really?"

"Is it really okay, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yep!" Mikan picked Bear up from Tsubasa. "Do we have an exchange Bear-san?"

Bear just nodded.

"Ah! I must clarify first…" Mikan remembered. "I won't allow you even to make a move to hurt Youichi-chan! Understand what I mean?!"

Mikan nodded and turned to Youichi. She kneeled down in front of him and gave Bear to him. "Here you are Youichi-chan!" Mikan exclaimed giving him a big smile. "Just play happily with Bear-san today!"

Youichi held onto Bear like his life depends on it. Bear just gave him a small punch.

"Who knows what Bear-san can do, Ruka-pyon do keep an eye on things!" Mikan said to him. Tsubasa just gave Ruka a small pat on his shoulder while he looks down onto Youichi.

Hotaru took a picture and ran to her groupies.

"Let's take a photo to commemorate this?" one of her groupies said. The rest nodded.

"Strange Sakura," Ruka murmured and walked towards Hotaru.

Mikan just started to walk away, keeping her side of the deal. She picked up the broom and trash bag and began to clean up. She also began to wear a Santa hat. Above her head was a sign saying "Against Littering!"

"If this continues, I might have to spend the whole day cleaning up," she whined. "But...a promise is a promise..."

Sumire looked and Mikan in shock. "What's she doing? That girl..." Not only Sumire was looking at her weirdly but people around her as well.

'Especially since its Christmas, getting someone to help me would only be depriving them of the holiday.' she thought. 'And Youichi is so happy too.'

"Uwaaaaahhhhh!" she wailed. She got on her hands and knees. She put one hand up in the air. "I must go for it, I love cleaning up!"

Natsume, who was lying down on one of the Christmas tree's branches noticed her. He was lying down with his arms as a pillow. He began to sit up and gave her a small shock face knowing she won't see it.

'Baka,' he thought.

"No littering! Please give rubbish to me!" she said sticking out her hand.

A little boy walked up to her with rubbish in his hands. "Cleaning Santa, rubbish for you..."

Mikan smiled at him and gave him a "Wow!"

Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei turned towards her.

"That's Mikan! She's cleaning up..."

"Ah! It's really touching."

Everyone came close to Mikan with rubbish in their hands. "I am 'The Cleaning Santa!'"

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave out a smile.

"You seem pretty happy," a voice said. Mikan turn towards the owner of the voice only to see a smiling Yuu with Hotaru who as well gave Mikan a small smile.

"Hotaru! Iinchou!"

"Mikan! Let us join?" Yuu asked.

"Eh, but you'll get dirty!" Mikan responded.

"Just had too much to eat so we just wanted to exercise a little too!" Yuu explained.

"Further more," Hotaru began. "Everyone's happiness can't quite be complete without you." Hotaru widened her smile. Mikan began to hug her tightly while she was writing onto a picket sign "litter fine 100 Rabbits"

Yuu, Hotaru, and Mikan began picking up trash for 20 more minutes until they were done. Mikan began to walk outside on the balcony looking at the stars above.

"Sakura!" a voice called out. Mikan saw Ruka coming towards her with Youichi in his arms.

"Ruka-pyon! Youichi-chan!"

Ruka sat next to Mikan. "I see you're done picking up rubbish?"

Mikan nodded. "Were you looking for me?"

Ruka nodded as well. "Bear-san took the chance to run off when I wasn't watching." he informed. "And Youichi said he hadn't had the chance to thank you too…"

"Eh!? That fellow ran off!?" Mikan yelled. "And I'd worked so hard cleaning too!" She then remembers that Ruka said that Youichi never got the chance to thank her. "Thank me?"

Youichi pulled on her hair.

"Ouch!?"

She then felt something on her cheek. She then realized that Youichi kissed her. Mikan smiled at him. Suddenly, he saw Bear sweeping and began chasing him.

Mikan touched her cheek where Youichi kissed her while Ruka and she look at Youichi and Bear. She began to grin.

"That shocked me!" she said. "What, the thanking just now, it's changed my mood completely!"

Ruka just chuckled.

_It's a happy day for everyone...which is really great._

"Sakura!" Ruka called out.

Mikan turn towards him. "Yes?"

"Thank you,"

Mikan smiled. "No problem!"

Ruka then walked away finding Hotaru who was counting her precious "rabbits" she got when students were littering. Obviously, they were stupid enough to realize she was being serious.

Mikan stood up and began to walk near the end of the balcony. She put her hands on the rail looking up to the stars. She didn't notice a shadow was behind her.

"Hey," it called out.

"Hm?"

Mikan turns around to see Natsume.

"Oh, hey Natsume!" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes. He began to walk towards Mikan.

"N-Natsume?"

Natsume put his hands around her waist, holding her tight.

"I want to tell you thank you as well," he whispered in her ear. "For taking care of Youichi."

She then felt something on her other cheek as well.

Natsume kissed her on the cheek.

She felt his arms around her being loosened. She saw her turn his back on her, put his hands in his pockets as usual, and began to walk inside.

Mikan touched the cheek where Natsume kissed her. She began to blush.

"Natsume..."

* * *

A/N: There's my twist of the manga! Instead of Ruka kissing her on the cheek, Natsume did it! Isn't it kawaii!? The dance will be posted tomorrow. Just in time as well for CHRISTMAS! Also, those italics sentences are like Mikan's Point of View okies?

I am sorry to all who already read the manga to read it again DX But the end didn't happen! I hope you likie! Please review! Makes me VERY happy!!! That's all I want for Christmas readers!! REVIEWS!!!

Also, I have a question to everyone. Did you ever notice that Misaki-sensei (teacher who chases Narumi for stealing one of his plants) and Misaki-senpai (Childhood friend of Tsubasa) have the same name? Or maybe I am dreaming? O.o;

Merii Kurisumasu!!!


	9. Chapter 9

メリークリスマス

That is Japanese writing for "Merry Christmas" I love you all! n.n

But I am sorry to say I am down from Christmas cheers. I was really happy to read all of your awesome reviews and thoughts. But one caught my eye that made me a little sad. I will make sure that person won't get bored of my story. -sighs- But don't mind me! Enjoy this chapter with my SPECIAL twist!

REVIEW RESPONSES FROM THE AUTHORESS!

**Maye Uchiha: **Hehe, X3

**dominiqueanne:**Well, here's your Christmas gift! The next chapter! ;D

**yue679:**Hm, I am very disappointed in myself for boring you, but you could have skipped it and read the parts that didn't happen. Thank you for making your review anonymous, I don't really want people to know I am a bad writer. DX

**Irumi Kanzaki: **I know, yes he is suppose to kiss her on the lips and that's coming up!

**Jenniferli96:**Thank you for reviewing!

Ok,** bold format are lyrics, **_italic format are flashbacks and sometimes someone's Point of View, _and regular format is, you already know. ;P

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mikan was still on the balcony, cupping the cheek where Natsume kissed her. She still had a little tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Mikan!" a voice called out.

Mikan turn towards Kokoroyomi, Yuu, and Hotaru.

"Come inside, the masquerade ball is about to start!"

Mikan stood up and sighed. She missed all of the other events thanks to Bear who didn't really keep his side of the deal. She ran towards them and got one of the masks Yuu held on.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Come on Mikan-chan," Anna gestured. "They already gave out the cake, it's delicious!"

Anna and Nonoko dragged her to the cake table and let her sample the cake. While she was eating the cake, she was thinking about a certain raven-haired boy. She began to blush again.

"Hey," Hotaru said softly.

"Hotaru?"

"Come on, you can't be moping around when Hyuuga kissed you on the cheek,"

"NANI!? How --"

"I have my connections,"

Hotaru smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Hotaru, you did not --!"

"You didn't say I couldn't take a picture and sell it for money,"

Hotaru hopped onto her duck scooter running away from the steamed Mikan.

"HOTARU!!!!"

'My right cheek is still jumping,' she thought.

"Cheeks don't jump!" Kokoroyomi said popping out of nowhere. "It's the heart!"

Mikan turn towards Kokoroyomi.

"Hm," he said. "Being kissed..."

"Oh dear," Narumi, the Santa Claus, said.

"KOKOROYOMI MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!!"

**To Natsume**

"Natsume!"

He turned around to see his best friend, Ruka, running towards him with a plate of cake. He gave him the plate.

"Where were you?" Ruka asked. "You almost missed the chance to sample the cake,"

"I was..." Natsume trailed off. "Somewhere,"

Ruka just raised an eyebrow. Then he suddenly remembers what happened a few minutes ago after he thanked Mikan.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ruka began to walk inside only to be greeted by the inventor._

_"Imai?"_

_"That girl is an idiot," she simply said._

_"What?"_

_Hotaru began to point out the glass window where he just walks through. He turned around and his eyes widened seeing his best friend kissing Mikan on the cheek._

_"Ah,"_

_CLICK!_

_Ruka whipped his head towards Hotaru, the photographer._

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_"Taking picture of course, this will be a big hit,"_

_Ruka just sweat dropped. He then suddenly remembered about the Masquerade Ball. He gulped._

_"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked._

_"Um, hey about the ball," he said while scratching his head. "Want to dance with me?"_

_Hotaru thought for a moment. She then showed him a rare smile which caught Ruka off guard._

_"Sure," she said sweetly. "Only if you let me take embarrassing pictures of you while we are at it,"_

_Ruka just sweat dropped. "Sure..."_

_He then leaned in and kissed Hotaru on the cheek and walked away, leaving a little shock Hotaru._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Ruka..." a voice pulled him out of his flashback. "Your face is very red..."

Ruka felt something pinching his nose. He found Natsume was doing that. Suddenly he saw Hotaru coming from her duck scooter with a plate of...mutated cake?

She took the cake from a boy who was about to eat it and gave the weird looking cake to Ruka.

"I brought a piece that looks delicious," she said.

"Eh?" Ruka just stared at the cake. It was probably his imagination when he saw the cake moving towards him. Is it?

"This," she said. "Is the piece of cake which I picked for you Ruka-kun," She smiled sweetly.

She put the cake in front of his face. Ruka looks like he just seen a ghost.

"You must eat it, I picked on especially delicious piece for you," she continued. "I'm off,"

She put the plate in Ruka's hand and flew away noticing Mikan was still chasing her.

Both Ruka and Natsume stared at the cake. It looked like some oozy monster threw up on it. Ruka just look at Hotaru who was slowly moving away from his sight.

"What did you do to Imai Ruka?" Mochu asked also staring at the cake. "Wow...Better not eat it, just looking at it tells me how bad your luck will be next."

"..." Natsume kept on staring on it. He took a step back when his imagination thought it was about to jump on him and slime him to death.

"Ruka! Natsume! Mochu!" a feminine voice called out. They turned around to see Nonoko and Anna running towards them.

"I see you got a piece of cake from Hotaru as well," Anna said.

"You got the same too?" Ruka asked.

Nonoko and Anna nodded. "It's very delicious despite how it looks like,"

"Are you kidding me?" Ruka sweat dropped. He pokes the cake with the fork.

"Does Imai ever fail anyone?" Nonoko questioned.

"Uhhh...no..."

"Yep! Now open up!"

Ruka's face was pale.

"Just eat the cake already," another voice said. They turned around to see Hotaru carrying a plate that had a pig on it. Poor pig.

"It's not like it's going to kill and haunt you for the rest of your life," Hotaru said. She grabbed the fork from Ruka and put it in the cake. She then pulled it out and inserted it into Ruka's mouth. "See, it isn't that bad, I tried it as well," Hotaru began to walk away.

Ruka just stood there with the fork in his mouth. He then pulled it out and started chewing on the cake. Mochu just took a HUGE step back from him while Natsume just shrugged.

"It's not that bad," he said. Mochu ran away trying to find a garbage can to throw up.

"Told you!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Come on you two! The Masquerade Ball is about to start!"

"Hey Hotaru," Mikan asked holding onto Hotaru's hand. "What mask are you going to wear?"

"Hm," Hotaru thought. "I don't know."

"Mikan! Hotaru!"

Both turns towards Anna and Nonoko.

"What mask did you get from Yuu, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

Mikan remembered about the mask and pulled it out. She then smiled. "A butterfly mask!"

Anna and Nonoko squealed. "We got a butterfly mask as well!"

"How about you Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru just shrugged.

"You wear a butterfly mask too then!" Mikan happily said shoving a butterfly mask in her hands. Hotaru sighed and took the mask and began to wear it.

"Kawaii!" Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan shouted.

"You three are luck I didn't bring my Baka Cannon,"

The three of them just sweat dropped.

"Imai Hotaru dance with me!" someone said.

"Ahh!!"

"Hotaru my love!"

"Where are you!?"

Fans of Hotaru were running around trying to find their "love."

Subaru grabbed a weird looking mask which covered his whole face.

"I'm not good at dancing so this mask will do,"

"Imai Subaru! I need you!"

"Dance with me!"

"Subaru my love!"

Subaru and Hotaru looked at each other. He tossed a similar mask that he was wearing to Hotaru.

"You'll need that later on after you dance with the animal pheromone boy," he said and simply walked away.

"Even their fan base is duplicate..." Mikan muttered.

Another point to show that Subaru and Hotaru are really siblings.

Nonoko, Anna, Mikan, and even Hotaru walked around the ball room amazed at how many people were dancing with their masks on. While Mikan and her groupie walked around she saw a huge group of girls squealing. Deciding to check it out, she saw Natsume and Ruka holding a butterfly mask.

"Natsume!" a girl screeched. "Dance with me?"

"Ruka! Let's dance the night away!" another girl screamed.

Both just decided to ignore their annoying fan girls. When Natsume's eyes met Mikan's he just raised an eyebrow. Mikan just smacked her butterfly mask on and looked away, the blush came back to haunt her.

"Mikan...?" Nonoko asked taking of her mask.

'W-What's wrong with me?' Mikan thought. 'Why is my heart pumping this fast?'

'What the heck is that idiot doing?' Natsume thought.

Ruka just look between the two, knowing what happen. He just smiled.

'ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!! Argh Why am I the only one who minds!? Stupid!' Mikan screamed in her mind.

Kokoroyomi chuckled and held up a picket sign that says, "ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPEND! Argh, why am I the only one who minds..."

"Stop reading other people's thought Kokoroyomi!" she screamed. Kokoroyomi dodge the plate that was thrown to him and chuckled.

'Hm I wonder,' Ruka thought.

"Hey Natsume," he called out to his best friend. Both Mikan and he looked at Ruka. "Last time, you didn't dance with Sakura at the Last Dance,"

"Eh..." Natsume muttered.

"The two of you should go dance together,"

"HUH!?" both Natsume and Mikan shouted...or more like Mikan did.

"I'll go over there," He pointed where Hotaru was.

Mikan and even Natsume was shock at Ruka's sudden actions.

'Bingo,' Ruka thought and grinned. He gave Hotaru a thumbs up and she smiled in return.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other.

'Dance with Natsume!?' Mikan once again screamed into her mind. Kokoroyomi winced at the loud shout in her mind. He then decided to leave the two alone.

'Why Ruka-pyon?'

"Uh...this is..." Mikan broke the silence between them.

"..."

There was a crying girl in the background saying, "No Natsume! Dance with me! Dance with me!"

Natsume stared at Mikan and sighed. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He also made her body face his.

"H-Huh?"

"What," Natsume said. "You want to dance?"

Mikan closed her hands together with Natsume's so they were holding hands. Natsume put his other arm around her waist while Mikan put her other arm on his shoulder.

"Ahhh...uhmmm..."

Mikan was very nervous. When I say very, I mean **VERY.**

"Gomenasai," Mikan apologized and smile. "Because you suddenly came close gave me a little fright."

"Hn, it's starting,"

**It still feels like our first night together**

**Feels like the first kiss and**

**It's gettin' better baby**

**No one can better this**

**I'm still hold on and you're still the one**

**The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get**

**Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer**

**You still turn the fire on**

Mikan and Natsume were swaying along the music. Mikan was sweating like hell and Natsume is just calm. Though, you can NEVER miss the smirk that forms on his lips. He twirled her around and put his arms around her again. He had always wanted a moment alone with this nullifier but never got a chance to.

**So If you're feelin' lonely… don't**

**You're the only one I'd ever want**

**I only wanna make it good**

**So if I love ya a little more than I should **

Mikan's eyes were huge as saucers when she felt him put his arms around her petite waist again after he twirled around. 'My heart is pumping so fast,' she thought. 'Why can I only dance quietly around Natsume?' She wanted to have a peaceful relationship with Natsume, no fighting, no name calling, and no being PERVERTED. But her wish won't come true now won't it?

**Please forgive me I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me **

Natsume leaned down so Mikan's and his forehead were touching. He stared deeply into her eyes while she did the same. Mikan was embarrassed by his stare and she looked down where his and her feet were moving together.

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me**

**If I need ya like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me I can't stop loving you**

**Still feels like our best times are together**

**Feels like the first touch**

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"What are you so shy about? This is only a stupid dance,"

**We're still gettin' closer baby**

**Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on**

**You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin**

**I remember everything**

**I remember all your moves**

**I remember you**

**I remember the nights ya know I still do**

"Pffft, it's a stupid dance for you," Mikan scoffed and glared at him.

Natsume smirked. He leaned down more so only his lips were only 2 inches apart. Mikan's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me already cherries," he said teasingly.

**One thing I'm sure of**

**Is the way we make love**

**And the one thing I depend on**

**Is for us to stay strong**

**With every word and every breath I'm prayin'**

**That's why I'm sayin'...**

"W-What!? N-No!!" she stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering, Hm?" Natsume's smirk began to widen.

"Uh...Ummmm..."

Cat got her tongue.

'Oh great,' Mikan groaned.

**Please forgive me I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me this pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me if I need ya like I do**

Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru and Ruka were in the same position as they were. Only they weren't arguing over small and silly things. Hotaru was wearing a panda ring which was recording and video-taping Mikan's and Natsume's every move.

"You know," Ruka said. "You're pretty good at dancing."

Hotaru just stared at him. "I don't dance,"

"Well, you're dancing pretty well right now,"

Hotaru smiled. "Thank you, Ruka-kun."

**Babe believe me every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me if I can't stop lovin' you**

**Never leave me I don't know what I'd do**

**Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you**

**Can't stop lovin' you **

"See," Mikan pointed to Ruka and Hotaru. "Why can't we be like them? Not arguing over such little things,"

Natsume shrugged.

"We are Natsume and the idiot, not Ruka and Imai,"

Mikan pouted. "Cold-hearted bastard,"

"Oops sorry!" a couple said when they bumped into Mikan.

Mikan fell and Natsume was caught off guard so they both fell to the ground with Natsume at the bottom, and Mikan on top of him. But what REALLY caught them off guard was that Mikan's and Natsume's lips met. Both of their eyes widened. People around him were shocked to see the fire caster being kissed by the nullifier.

"Whoa,"

"Did Natsume...?"

"Sakura-san?"

"Natsume! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Mikan got off Natsume and sat 2 feet away from him, touching her lips while staring at the shock Natsume. Natsume as well touched his lips while staring at Mikan.

"Did they kiss?

"No way..."

"Impossible!"

'M-my lips,' Mikan thought.

"Natsume, your lip is bleeding," a girl said.

Natsume wiped away the blood and stood up, walking towards a frantic Mikan. He held out his hand while Mikan hesitantly took it. He leaned towards her ear, "Hey, you're not just a lousy dance but you're also lousy at kissing,"

"NANI!?" Mikan yelled.

"Don't use your teeth to kiss too polka-dots,"

He smirked and kissed her forehead. He put his hands in his pockets and walks away.

"So they really did kiss," someone said in the crowd.

"No, that's probably considered teeth to mouth," someone replied.

Mikan stared at his retreating form.

* * *

A/N: There is my SPECIAL twist! Yes, Natsume is not mad for her kissing him. More like tooth kissing his lips. O.o Please excuse the OOCness DX

Now this is not in the manga, in the manga Natsume was angry and yea...Mikan's performance of "Eternal Snow" will be in the next chapter. Next chapter might be the last chapter. MIGHT. It depends.

I hope you have a MERRY XMAS everyone! Ja Ne!

And give me AWESOME reviews as well! n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Yaaaay Reviews! Thank you! But the reviews I expected were not as many DX. Come on people! You want the sequel don't you!? The more you review, the more the chance there will be a sequel!

**REVIEW RESPONSES!  
**

**IAmTheBattleMaiden: **Here is your chapter! n.n

**kathykatekatie: **Hm, thank you for your review! Also, sure, I can't keep up with the chibi-ness anyways. Even if they are cute as chibis!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **No worries! I won't let it end! NEVER! Well, it will end till next XMAS XD. What I mean is it's going to continue every holiday it counts. So like in Valentines' Day, there will be a sequel to the sequel for the past holiday and you get my point. Enjoy this chapter and feel free to ask anything :D

**sakura-hime18: **Ok, Christmas over so, HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR:D I'm sorry to say, but all good things come to an end. This is the last chapter for this story D: BUT, there is a sequel:D I hope to see you there! n.n Also, I will create more Gakuen Alice stories with NatsumexMikan and HotaruxRuka fluff :D

**Maye Uchiha: **Your lucky that I put your response here because the minute I updated this, I saw your review for the last chapter. Yes, some parts of the chaptes came directly from the manga. I take it you never read it yet before and some other people hasn't, so in order for them to not get confused, I had to copy it from the manga. Please refer to the Q&A below and thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hotaru smirked. She got that on her camera.

"You're evil Imai," Ruka whispered.

"I know," she replied. "Mikan was robbed by Natsume of 2 items, one is underwear, and two is lips kiss."

"It's not a kiss!" Mikan wailed. "It's just my teeth hitting his mouth!!!"

Hotaru grabbed a list and a marker out of nowhere.

"Alright," she said. She crossed out lips kiss and put tooth kiss.

"TOOTH KISS!?" Mikan shouted. "What the heck is a tooth kiss!?"

"Shut up," Hotaru simply said. She pulled out the ugly mask her onii-san gave her and put it on. She then walked towards the dancing crowd looking for someone.

Mikan grabbed Natsume who was almost out of her sight by the collar of his shirt.

"That was not a kiss. We did not kiss!!!" she yelled to him.

Natsume just stared, raised an eyebrow, and look at her emotionlessly.

"Sakura-san?" a girl voice called out.

Both Natsume and Mikan turn towards a cat-dog eared Sumire who took off her mask.

"Could you repeat what you said???" Sumire looks like she was about to kill her. "Did you say, kiss??? kizu??? kisu??? SAY SOMETHING!!!"

Mikan let go of Natsume and ran towards Kitsuneme and his brother Kokoroyomi. She looks frightened.

"Medusa..." Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi said pointing to Sumire.

After 10 minutes of the rumors spreading about Mikan's and Natsume's "tooth kiss", Narumi called out to her.

"Mikan-chan," he said patting Mikan's head. "It's almost time for your performance, are you ready yet?"

Mikan shook her head. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Narumi nodded and walked away.

Back to Hotaru, it seems she was dancing with her brother, or more like foot stomping each other.

Yuu and their friends just sweat drop at the scene.

"Are they even dancing?" one of the guys asked.

"That's not dancing!!!" some boy exclaimed. "They are more like foot stomping on each other!"

There was a sudden dark aura surrounding both Hotaru and Subaru. Everyone around them moved at least 5 feet away from them, not wanting to be involved into their fiery battle.

**Back to Mikan**

Mikan sighed and began to walk towards the Christmas tree. She climbed up one of the branches and stopped. She saw the person she less expected to see.

"Na...Natsume?" she said in disbelief.

Natsume looked at her in surprise then just looked away.

Mikan fully climbed up the branch and sat next to Natsume.

"That was so annoying, Natsume!" she whined.

"Hm, you are so stupid, polka-dots," he replied. He was getting annoyed with her whining and he wanted to do something to shut her up.

"What are you talking about!?"

"About the stupid kissing in public, it's not like everyone thinks we are officially a couple,"

"..."

Natsume turned towards her. "That's why I said, you are so stupid."

'Why...' Mikan thought. 'Why does every time Natsume makes me angry, he will also make me forget about my worries...'

Mikan looked down at the view and smiled. Natsume just stared at her wondering why she was smiling.

'This girl,' he thought. 'She is an idiot, but somehow, even the darkest person on Earth will lighten up a bit if she's there to smile for him.'

"Oi baka," he said, totally ruining the moment between them. What a moment breaker. "Did you forget that you were angry at me?"

Mikan almost fell out of the branch if it wasn't for her hands gripping on it.

"Will you quit that?" she asked softly. "It doesn't matter anymore, what ever happens, you can't go back in time to stop it from changing,"

Silence.

"Wow polka-dots, I didn't know you knew some deep words," Natsume teased.

"Oh shut up Natsume!" Mikan snapped.

Natsume just chuckled.

Mikan gasped and turned her head towards Natsume. She looked at him in disbelief when she saw him chuckling. Natsume stopped and looked at her, their faces were only 5 inches apart.

"What?"

Mikan smiled.

"You should laugh and smile more, Natsume."

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"You should go down now,"

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten you have a performance to perform?"

"How did---"

"I have my connections,"

Mikan just shook her head. She was about to jump down but a hand was on her shoulder. She looked at Natsume who had his bangs covering his eyes once more.

"Natsume?"

"Mikan..."

Her eyes widened. He said her name again. She was about to ask what was wrong but was stopped. Natsume began to learn towards her. Mikan froze. She couldn't move her body, heck not even a finger. When Natsume was a few centimeters away from Mikan, he closes the gap between them and kissed her.

Kissed her.

Right there.

Under the Christmas tree.

On Christmas day.

"Nat..." she tried to call out his name but her mouth was sealed by Natsume's lips. "sume..."

She felt his hand off her shoulder and felt it gripping on her collar. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, ignoring the crimson color that forms on her cheeks. Her hand unconsciously gripped onto Natsume's glove which was gripping her collar, but he wasn't choking her to death, hell no. Both just stayed under the Christmas tree, their lips never left each other. Only Natsume just deepen it. Unfortunately, they both need this horrible thing that you must have in order to live called air so they had to separate. Mikan remember that she had a firm grip on Natsume's hand, she let go and blushed, panting slightly.

"W-What was that for, Natsume?"

"That," Natsume pointed out. "Is for many reasons idiot,"

Mikan put one of her hand to her heart; she can feel it pumping rapidly. She tilts her head to the side while looking at Natsume, innocently.

"The many reasons are...?"

"One, my Christmas gift to you, two, you said back there that it wasn't a kiss, so there, that's a kiss, and three because you wouldn't shut up,"

Mikan blushed at his two reasons but suddenly glare at him for the last reason. She forgot all her worries when she felt his hand holding onto hers.

"Come on polka-dots, have you forgotten about your stupid performance?"

He let go of her hand and suddenly stood up. He picked up Mikan who was caught off guard bridal-style and jump off the tree. He then put her gently on the floor and let go of her. Mikan was silently cursing at the slightly amused Natsume for catching her off guard.

"Hn,"

Natsume began to walk away, with his hands shove into his pockets.

"Natsume-kun..."

"Mikan-chan!"

"Iinchou!" she called. "Can you do me a favor?"

Yuu stopped and looked at her. "Sure, what is it?"

Mikan leaned in and whispered to the favor in his ear. Yuu smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Iinchou!" Mikan hugged Yuu; he just laughed and hugs her back.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Are you nervous Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, patting the brunette's back.

"Iie," Mikan replied shaking her head. "I have rehearsed to myself in my room so I am half fine. But what I didn't rehearse is the illusion that will be showing,"

"Don't worry Mikan-chan," Narumi cheered. "It will be fine, now go out there! The whole school population is waiting!"

Mikan gulped when he said whole school population but nodded. She was about to pass the curtains that were attached to the stage that the high school students built after they help decorate the tree until she heard her name called. Her eyes lazily rolled to her left to see Yuu smiling, his hands clasped together waiting to cast the illusion.

"Good luck!"

"Arigatou Iinchou," Mikan smiled. "Good luck to you too!"

Mikan was given one of those headphones which had a little microphone you can talk into. She didn't really like holding microphones anyways, being clumsy as she is, she might as well drop one in the middle of her performance. One of the high school students put it on for her and gave her a reassuring smile. Mikan took a deep breathe and nodded at Yuu and the so called director.

"What's taking so long?"

"Shh, I think it's about to start!"

"It better be worth my time..."

All the lights in the ball room began to shut off, leaving some students frightened and most students with an I-don't-give-a-shit-if-it's-dark look. Suddenly they could hear soft music playing and light began to shine brightly on the stage.

(A/N: The lyrics have changed. No I did make them. DarkMagicianLover from YouTube did. I can use her lyrics as long as I say she made them. You might as well listen to it to understand the illusions Yuu is creating. Plus, she has a wonderful voice so watch it! h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v x H h Y r M a 7 a H o Of course, remove all the spaces between them. If it doesn't work for you, then go to YouTube and search for "Eternal Snow English" and choose the 1st option that says "Eternal Snow English Fandub". Remember, bold format are song lyrics, and regular format is the story.)

**I've fallen in love with you,**

**How long has it been since this began?**

A cherry blossom tree suddenly appears in the middle of the stage, with its cherry blossoms flowing across the stage. Mikan slowly appeared from behind the tree with one hand on the tree, and one hand next to her heart.

**Will these feelings do nothing but swell,**

**Or will you notice them?**

**Even though I've never said a word**

**About these feelings I have for you**

She let go of the tree and slowly sat down with her eyes closed but she still had her hand on her chest.

**Will you know that I need you here with me?**

**Without you, I can't go on**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes; her gaze was set upon a certain person who was slightly surprised at her start of her performance. She suddenly smiled. The audience stared at her in awe.

**Like snow, quietly**

**It piles up inside of me**

**Until I cannot breathe;**

**I need you here with me**

The cherry blossoms began to disappear and its replacement was tiny snowflakes. The tree was as well covered with snow. Mikan stood up and walked 2 feet away from the tree, hugging herself tightly as if she was really standing in the cold.

**Hold me tight**

**If this is how it feels**

**To fall in love**

She began to sway left and right while she still hugs herself.

**If it's so painful and eternal I**

**Don't wanna know this feeling, but**

**I love you**

Snow was falling everywhere, not only on the stage but on the audience as well. They began to touch it to see if it was real but to their dismay it wasn't. Natsume just stared at the brunette as if he hadn't seen her for a long time. Mikan suddenly broke down with tears streaming off from her eyes as her grip on herself was loosening.

**I can't stop my tears from falling**

**If this is how I'm going to feel**

**You should have never come into my life**

Tears from the young audience began to form, threatening to fall. It looks like they were going to cry except for certain emotionless people but you couldn't miss their surprise look. Mikan slowly stood up, her eyes shone with sadness and her hands with clasped together while her eyes were closed. In simple words, she looks like she was praying.

**How long will I keep thinking of**

**These painful memories I have of you?**

More illusions came behind Mikan. It looks like she was standing in the middle of a crowd who were looking at her in sympathy. She _pushed _herself away from the _crowd _began walking towards the Cherry Blossom tree. She sat down and looks up, as if she was waiting for something...or someone...

**I can't remember**

**how long I've been sitting here waiting for you**

The audience became more teary-eyed. Mikan pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket that was tied around her neck and stare at it. Natsume recognize the locket she was holding in her hands. It was the same locket he gave her a few days ago, saying it was an early Christmas and birthday gift. A small smile began to form on our fire caster's face.

**This love I have is like an eternal snow**

**Even the sun, can't keep me warm**

**I'm frozen without your love**

It seems that the fake snow began to multiply one by one. The light that was there to support Mikan's performance began to get duller and duller. Tears flow from Mikan's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her once more, shivering from the cold.

**Hold me tight**

**So tight that I cannot breathe**

A figure began to form behind the Sakura tree. It seems like it was the form of a certain raven-haired boy. The audience didn't notice but Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume did. Natsume began to smirk. The figure stood to the side of Mikan, and just like the real Natsume, the shadow had his hands shove in his pockets. Mikan looked at Yuu for a second confused but she shrugged it off. She stood up, staring at the shadow. It walked towards her and embraced her.

**If we meet in a biting cold blizzard storm**

**with you I won't feel cold at all**

Mikan closed her eyes; soon the light that was supporting her began to brighten up. Even the snow was fading away into a pure bliss. The shadow suddenly poof leaving a crimson scarf in Mikan's hands.

**I miss you every time I think of you**

**This scarf that I knit for you babe**

**I'm holding it alone in my arms tonight**

She once again broke down and cried, holding onto the scarf as if it was the key to her life.

**If there is an eternal falling snow**

**Will it cover up these feelings I have for you?**

**Will it take the pain away?**

The light began to fade away once more and a never ending snow began to fall. Mikan was covering her mouth while the other hand gripped on the scarf. Tears dripped onto the scarf. Suddenly, two pure white wings began to form behind Mikan's back, catching the audience off guard. They stare at her in awe, admiring her looks. Even guys her age or older winked at her, Natsume notice and was silently fuming. Was he jealous? Maybe.

**Hold me tight**

**If this is how it feels**

Natsume's shadow once again reappeared. Only this time, he was behind the sobbing angel. He began to embrace her from behind as if it was the only thing he can do. For an illusion, the shadow pretty much acts like the original person.

**To fall in love**

**If it's so painful and eternal I**

**Don't wanna know this feeling, but**

**I love you**

The figure began to stand up and walk away from Mikan. Mikan too stood up, looking at the shadow's retreating figure. The _wind _suddenly blew past her, her hair and the feathers of her _wings _flowing against it. Her tears were dried up but the crimson scarf was still in her arms, like she was carrying a baby.

**I just can't stop thinking of you**

**Without you here, I cannot survive**

**I need to have you with me,**

**So come to me now**

Her head was bent down with her bangs covering her eyes, despite the _wind_. The snow was getting thicker and the light was getting dimmer. She then pretended to faint, her wings were spread and as well as her hair.

**Hold me tight**

**I love you**

The light disappeared. Then, the light from the chandelier that was hanging across the ceiling of the ball room was lit up. The audience saw Mikan standing up with a smiling face on.

"Thank you for watching!" she exclaimed. "I hope you liked it!"

"Like it!? We love it!"

"That was so beautiful!"

"Kyaaa! I couldn't stop from crying!"

Mikan laughed. She didn't know her performance will be a big success.

"Thank you," she said. She paused for a moment. "But half of this credit goes to Yuu Tobito!"

Everyone but Natsume cheered for Yuu. He appeared from the curtain, slightly embarrassed at all of the attention he is getting.

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan," he said.

Mikan grinned.

"The Christmas ball is almost over!" one of the principles announced. "To end this nicely, we are going to let all of you dance once more! But, you don't have to wear a mask,"

Everyone cheered.

Mikan jumped off the stage, dusting off the imaginary dust off of her dress.

"That was awesome Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna squealed.

"Arigatou,"

"Glad I videotaped everything," Hotaru said, holding out a video camera. "I will make _millions _with this,"

Mikan just nervously laughed.

"You were great too Yuu!" Anna and Nonoko complimented.

"Heh, thanks," Yuu scratched the back of his head, with a tint of blush on his cheeks. He wasn't used to having attention.

"Let's dance!" Nonoko exclaimed. "To treasure this event!"

"I agree," Sumire said who came with Mochu. "Also, that was very beautiful Sakura-san, you had me teary-eyed."

Mikan just flashed them a smile.

"Glad you all enjoyed it,"

"That's nice to hear, even Natsume was amazed," Ruka joked. Youichi was in Hotaru's arms looking at the group with interest.

Natsume glared at his best friend and softly punched him on the shoulders.

"Ah," Youichi softly said.

"Did you enjoy it too Youichi?" Mikan asked. Youichi just nodded.

Mikan was very happy. Not only did she had a successful performance, but she also had a great time with her friends, despite she had to clean up because of the deal Bear and she had. Speaking of Bear where was he? Some say he was in some corner watching Mikan with amusement. He was even holding onto a picture of Kaname and himself that Mikan gave him before.

"You should sing more," Tsubasa teased. He had his arms wrapped around his childhood friend, Misaki. Mikan blushed and nodded.

"Wonderful voice," Misaki complimented, ruffling Mikan's hair softly making sure she doesn't ruin it.

"Let's dance!" yelled Anna.

Nonoko dragged Kokoroyomi, Anna dragged Yuu, Hotaru dragged Ruka with Youichi in her arms, Misaki dragged Tsubasa, and Sumire dragged Mochu. That only left Natsume with Mikan.

"Come on Natsume," Mikan took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor as well. "Oh yea, what Ruka said, did you really like my performance?"

Natsume put his hands around Mikan's waist while she had her arms around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together while they stare deeply at each other.

"Yea..." Natsume paused for a moment. "But what was the shadow for? And why did it look like me?"

Mikan blushed a little. "I-I don't know m-myself either,"

Natsume smirked. His gripped around her waist tightened.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

Mikan just gulped. Did someone replace her mean Kuro Neko or something? She nodded her head slowly.

Natsume chuckled. He pressed his lips against hers while the two dance the night together. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and smiled at the couple.

"Don't they look cute together?" she whispered.

"Absolutely,"

Ruka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Hotaru blushed a little but returned the embrace.

"They aren't the only ones who will have a happy ending," he said. He gave Hotaru a smile and the two danced the night away, just like Natsume and Mikan. Youichi danced with Bear as well, despite that Bear didn't want to but gave Youichi a chance.

_Say it._

_No._

_Come on, please, Natsume?_

_Do I have to?_

_Yes!_

_Fine._

_Yay!_

_I love you, Mikan..._

_I love you too Natsume..._

_I know baka, I know...

* * *

_

A/N: THE END! ;D I hope you like it! The ending part with the italics part is a little extra. It is a conversation between Natsume and Mikan IF they were officially a couple and they confessed already. But they didn't in my story sadly. Seriously, have you EVER see Natsume going mushy and confess to Mikan in the manga? No way. So it won't happen...YET.

I plan to change the title from "Spending My Life With You" to "Spending Christmas With You". What do you think? I will change in two weeks from now, since I want other readers to finish this story before I change it. Now, here are some Q&A's that you MIGHT ask.

**Q: Is there a sequel to this?**

A: Yes! In fact, there will be LOTS of sequels. I plan to write GA fanfics on a special holiday as this one. So, you are expecting the sequel on New Year! The sequel to the sequel will never end until next Christmas, so rejoice!

**Q: Are Mikan and Natsume ever going to confess?**

A: Hm, maybe but not on this fanfiction.

**Q: Hotaru and Ruka are going out now?**

A: No. Not yet. But they do have feelings for each other!

**Q: Ruka doesn't have a crush on Mikan anymore?**

A: He still has a minor crush on her, but he thinks Natsume deserves her more.

**Q: Why is that some of the chapters directly come from the manga?**

A: Some people haven't read the manga yet, so I am giving them a brief sneak preview of it n.n. If you wish to not read it, then DON'T read it.

**Q: Oh my gosh, Sumire likes MOCHU!?**

A: Hm, not at the moment. She saw Hotaru dragging Ruka and she knows she will be burn of she drags Natsume, so yea...

**Q: Didn't Narumi got curse by that black lady who doesn't like crows in the manga?**

A: Nope, I want them ALL to have a happy beginning and a happy ending. Besides, I haven't read the missing chapters yet, so I don't know much about it.

**Q: This story is too MUSHY!**

A: Hey, that's not a question! But, yes it is, I can't make a chapter without a dash of romance in it!

**Q: Oh my gosh, Natsume kissed her at the end!?**

A: Duh, I know it's a little OOC but I can't help it...

**Q: Did Ruka kissed Hotaru?**

A: On the cheek, yes. On the lips, no. Remember in that flashback last chapter ago where Ruka asked Hotaru to dance with him? He kissed her on the cheek after that I believe.

Ok, I believe those are the last Q&A's that you might ask. If you still have a question, just put it in the review and I will answer it in a PM. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to see you guys in the sequel! The sequel will be called "Spending A New Year With You" and will be posted on New Year's Day. It's kind of obvious. Sometimes, I take story request so PM me if you are interested, if I like the idea, then I will make it dedicating it to you n.n. But hurry, I only take ideas ONE at a time! I still have to update LOTS of stories!

REVIEW!


End file.
